A Tough Decision
by HatsOff
Summary: Son Gohan is half human, half saiyan. When the last female saiyan comes to Earth, Gohan's human and saiyan sides conflict between an attraction between two beautiful women. Who will he choose to be the one for him? 1st story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do Not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. All property rights go to Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 1

In the middle of Satan city, a museum was currently being robbed by two heavily armed men. They were trying to steal 10 very valuable diamonds and were currently getting away from the police.

BANG! BANG!

"Ha ha ha ha ha! We've got the jewels and the cops can't do a thing about it! C'mon boys, lets get out of here quick!" yelled the lead robber.

"Sir! Those men are going to get away! Our car is all shot up and now we can't give chase! What do we do now?"

"You worry too much. We have contacted our secret weapon. She'll be here any minute and stop those crooks with her insane fighting skills. They don't stand a chance." replied the very calm police chief.

"Sir, are you talking about Ms. Satan?" asked the policeman.

The police chief turned to the officer and calmly smiled at him and replied, "Of course. I have no doubt in my mind that she'll stop them."

Down the road, the two robber where laughing out loud in victory and reminiscing about their successful heist. But suddenly, their car lurched to a violent stop as it collided with a very tough object blocking the road. The dazed men recovered from their rattled state and looked out in front of their car. The sight before them perplexed them.

In front of their car stood a tall boy with blond hair and teal eyes with a very serious look on his face. He wore a white shirt with a black vest and orange pants that seemed slightly baggy on him.

The lead robber quickly pulled out his pistol, pointed it at the boy and angrily yelled, "Hey! What the hell do you think your doing! Get the fuck out of our way!"

The boy stood in place and remained silent, keeping his serious gaze focused on the man.

The robber angrily yelled, "Fine! You asked for it. Time to die boy."

The man pulled the trigger and a shot rang out in the air. The bullet whizzed out of the gun and rocketed towards the young man who stood still unfazed. In a flash, his arm shot to the side and he remained unharmed. The two men stared in shock as the boy moved his hand to show the bullet caught in between his fingers.

After a few seconds, the leader recovered from his shock enough to say, "No fucking way." and fired another shot. Again, the boy's arm moved at lightning speed and caught the second bullet and showed it to him.

Angrily, the 2nd robber reached into the back seat and pulled out an AK-47 and open fired. As the barrage of bullets sped towards the boy, his arm moved in every direction and caught each one. When the clip ran out, the boy opened his hand and dropped the bullets to the ground, making small pinging noises as they hit the ground. Then the boy raised his right fist and slammed it into the hood of the car. The car lurched forward and launched the two men into the air. The boy jumped up to them and kneed one man in the stomach and elbowed the other in the back before catching them and setting the now unconscious robbers gently onto the ground. The boy then turned around and heard police sirens and helicopter blades approaching the scene, so he quickly fled.

When the police arrived they found the two men unconscious next to their totaled car, whose engine was now smoking. Another helicopter shortly arrived and landed. Out of the helicopter stepped a young girl with raven hair tied up in pigtails, wearing her white shirt with the signature Orange Star High badge that was a part of everyone student's uniform. She got out and approached the police chief.

"What happened here chief?" she asked.

"Well Videl, we weren't here, but some eyewitnesses were interviewed and their story is that a young man with blond hair and piercing teal eyes single handedly knocked out these two men using incredible powers that are beyond belief. They said that he caught every bullet fired at him from a pistol and a SMG, and that he was the one that did this to their car. They dubbed him the Gold Fighter."

"That's unbelievable! Did they find this Gold Fighter? Is he still here?" she asked, surprised by the unusual story just told to her.

"Well, he is not here and a search of the area found no one who matched that description. One witness did however describe to us what he was wearing. He was wearing a baggy white shirt, a black vest, and baggy orange pants. But the most interesting part of what he was wearing was his Orange Star High button."

Videl suddenly peaked up at this bit of information and quickly replied to the chief, "I see. If that's the case, then I will head back to school and keep a close eye out for this Gold Fighter. I can see your men have this handled."

"Alright then, we'll handle these two. Good luck in your investigation." replied the Chief.

Videl climbed back into her helicopter and rode off to Orange Star High.

On the way to school, Videl went over the story she was just told in her thoughts.

"A blond haired boy with teal eyes. This is the first time I've heard of him. Could he be new to the city? Today we are supposed to be getting a new student and the only thing we were told about him is that he is male. Could he be connected to this Gold Fighter?"

**Author Notes: This is my first story and I promise to update it regularly when I muster up the enthusiasm to write. Future chapters will definitely be longer, this one was just short because it is my style to make intros short. Expect the plot to actually pick up in chapter 3. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At Orange Star High School, a young man named Son Gohan arrived and landed onto the roof of the building and quickly ran inside.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late on my first day! Mom is really going to be angry about this!"

Gohan ran down the hall towards the school attendance office. He looked inside and found a young girl sitting at the desk. She wore a name tag that read Tracy Peterson, Student Assistant.

Tracy was looking down at a binder, checking student attendance while the office secretary went to send a school memo out to each classroom. She heard the door open up, and without looking up she asked, "How may I help you?"

"Hi. I'm the new student. I realize I'm late and I'm sorry, but I need directions to my classroom. Can you help point me in the right direction?" asked Gohan.

Tracy began the usual talk to the boy about new students being late to school.

"That's alright, we will overlook this problem this time, but don't let it become a habit."

When Tracy finished her brief introduction, she finally looked up at the boy and was stunned by what she saw.

What she saw was a boy who was quite tall with spiky black hair and cobalt eyes. His facial features to her were flawless and he was giving her a smile that looked both goofy and adorable, and she could feel herself blush and her body becoming hot.

"W-What is your name?" she asked shyly.

"My name is Son Gohan." he replied.

"I- I'll quick look up your information and f-find where your first class is." said Tracy.

Tracy's head ducked under the table and she began shuffling through student files under the S section, all the while thinking, "My god! He's perfect! I've never seen someone so beautiful in my life! He's so gorgeous that he must not be human, he must be a divine being, or at least part alien."

After finding the file, Tracy popped her head back up and opened the file.

"Whoa, no way! He's even gotten perfect scores on his entrance exams? Not only is he stunning but he's a genius as well. Oh, I bet he's already taken. I would love to just take him home with me for the night." she said in her mind.

"I've found your first class. It is just down this hall to your right. Room number 307. I hope you have a wonderful first day Mr. Son." said Tracy.

"Thank you very much Ms. Peterson. You have a nice day as well."

Gohan turned around and walked out of the office towards room 307. As he walked down the hall Tracy's eyes followed him longingly.

In room 307, class had already begun and the teacher was giving a rather uninteresting lecture, not realizing that as he droned on the students were falling asleep one by one.

In the back row of the class sat 3 students, Sharpner, Videl and Erasa.

Erasa was a blond girl with a flair for gossip and romance, and Videl's best friend. Next to her sat Videl, daughter of Hercule Satan and local hero to the Satan City Police Department. Next to Videl sat Sharpner, a blond muscle head with long hair and a love for sports. He also liked Videl and Erasa, but his overconfident attitude turned both their interests away from him, but he was still nevertheless their friend.

Erasa leaned over towards Videl and whispered to her, "Hey Videl did you hear? We're getting a new student today, and it's a boy. They say that he got perfect scores on his entrance exams, so he's going to be some real competition against your smarts."

"There's no way that some bookworm can be smarter than Videl here." Sharpner replied. "It must have been a fluke, or the tests must have been easier than when we took them."

"Erasa, I was aware that we are getting a new student today. However, its not his scores that are the reason that I'm paying attention to his arrival. Today, a crime was stopped by a mysterious young man wearing an Orange Star badge, and I've never heard of anyone at this school who matches his description, so it must be this new student." whispered Videl.

"Oh are you talking about the Gold Fighter? That was some bizarre news. A superhero arriving in our city. From what I heard he was very cute. Who knows? All the girls might be on him before we know it with those mysterious powers of his." Erasa replied quietly.

A knock was then heard coming from the closed door, and the teacher stopped his lecture and went to open it. The teacher started talking to someone and when he finished he walked back into the classroom.

"If all of you could please WAKE UP! I have some news to give you." said the teacher.

All of the sleeping student's heads shot up at his outburst and all of the still conscious students turned their heads to look at the teacher.

"Class, today we have a new student joining us. His name is Son Gohan. He received perfect scores on his entrance exams and he will be gracing our class with his brilliant mind. Hopefully you slackers can learn a thing or two from his example. That's your cue to come in, boy.

Into the classroom walked Gohan, and he shyly looked up at the students and smiled. All of the girls' eyes widened at the sight of him and a couple of them even gasped. All of the guys subtly glared at him, jealous that he effortlessly captured the gaze of every female in the class.

"Oh wow, he's beautiful." whispered a red haired girl named Angela.

"Oh my, look at him Videl, how can someone be so smart and so hot?" asked Erasa.

"Wow, he is cute. I wasn't expecting this." Videl thought to herself. "I wonder where he's going to sit."

After watching Gohan for a few seconds, Videl finally noticed something about him. "Hold on a second, he's wearing the exact same outfit as the Gold Fighter! But his hair and eyes don't match. But he's the new student that was supposed to start today. Why doesn't this match up?"

"Well Gohan, why don't you take a seat up in the back by Erasa." said the teacher.

"Yes sir." replied Gohan. He walked up to the seat and sat down.

Out in space, a spaceship was making its way towards planet Earth. Inside was a young woman, sitting with her eyes closed, deep in thought.

"Planet Earth, the rumored planet that the last of the Saiyans, the last of my kind have made home. I wonder if I'll find my mate there?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hello there cutie! My name is Erasa. This is Videl, and that over there is Sharpner." Erasa eagerly greeted Gohan.

"Hello, its nice to meet you. I'm real glad that I'm making friends real quickly here." replied Gohan. Noticing something, Gohan looked over Erasa's shoulder and looked and the girl named Videl. She was glaring at him with her hands covering her mouth while holding a pencil in her left hand.

"Wow, she is beautiful. Even her name is pretty. But why is she glaring at me? I don't think I've done anything to offend anyone yet." thought Gohan as he stared at Videl.

"He must be hiding something. If his clothes match, then he must be somehow hiding his identity. But what method could he be using? It wouldn't really make sense if he were a master of disguise. The answer I keep thinking of is him using the same techniques used by the unnamed warriors that were present at the Cell Games. They could change their hair color at will. I suppose it is a possibility, however it does seem unlikely."

Seeing Videl give Gohan the same glare that Erasa has seen her use on people that she was trying to figure out, Erasa decided to fix the situation quickly.

"Hey Gohan. Do you know who Videl's father is?" asked Erasa.

"No, who is he? Is he important?"

"Oh no, Erasa don't do this. You always do this to the new students and then they start to treat me like royalty. I don't need more of this." said Videl embarrassingly in her head.

"Her father is Hercule Satan, The World Champion!" Erasa excitedly blurted out.

Gohan stared at her for a moment, trying to remember who this Hercule was. After a minute, he replied, "I'm sorry, but I've never heard of him."

When Videl heard this, she was genuinely surprised that someone really hadn't heard of her father and his status as world champion. She was happy at this because she seemed to have finally found someone who wouldn't associate her with her father and his overinflated ego.

"Hercule Satan is the one that killed Cell 7 years ago! He's the World Savior!" Erasa tried again.

"Really, he must be a skilled fighter if he was able to take down Cell. Videl must be a really talented fighter as well to be the daughter of him." said Gohan.

"Ha Ha, it makes sense that nerd boy doesn't know who the world champion is. I mean he was raised in the mountains his whole life, am I right?" said Sharpner rudely.

"Yes, I was raised in the mountains my whole life, and I am glad for it because it is very beautiful and peaceful there." replied Gohan, his Saiyan pride compelling him to defend his home.

"Then that explains everything." said Sharpner.

"It still doesn't explain the whole Gold Fighter thing." said Videl in her head.

About 20 miles away from Orange Star High, a space pod suddenly landed on Earth gently to avoid unwanted attention. When the pod opened up, a female alien with short black hair and cobalt eyes walked out of the pod and surveyed her surroundings.

"Hmm, this planet is very nice as far as the foliage and environment is concerned, but lets see what it has to offer in strength."

She pulled a scouter, a power level reading device out of the pod and placed it over her eye and pressed a button. After performing a 360 turn she then said, "Hmm, what weak creatures these people are. If the Saiyans are really on this planet, then they must have the highest power level here."

She turned the scouter on again and scanned the area. After scanning, the scouter locked onto a high power level in the direction of the school.

"I suppose that direction would be my best bet." she said. She then placed the scouter into a pocket in the armor she was wearing and took off in the indicated direction.

Back at Orange Star high, the class was heading out to the baseball field for gym class. Included in the class was Sharpner, Videl, and Gohan and all of the students had already been separated into teams, with Sharpner up to bat. Gohan was currently standing in the outfield when suddenly he felt a strange surge of energy coming from behind him. When he turned around to check, Sharpner hit the baseball as hard as he could, sending it flying for a sure home run. Gohan turned back around quickly and without thinking jumped up and caught the ball. When he did this, all of the students stopped and looked up at him in shock and awe, amazed that anyone could make such a jump.

"Oh no, I think I used a little too much strength there. Maybe if I throw it lightly towards that guy on third to get him out, they might disregard it. Well, here it goes."

Gohan gently, for him at least, threw the ball to third base. The ball rocketed towards the boy at a very high speed, terrifying him out of his mind. Since Gohan's aim was good, the ball managed to land in the boy's glove and get the opposing team their third out, the boy ended up being carried by the speeding ball into the fence behind him.

After the coach ran over and verified that the boy was okay, he then called for the teams to switch positions. It was now Gohan's turn up to bat.

As he stepped up to the plate, Gohan thought, "I wonder what that strange energy is. I suppose I should investigate. Maybe if I hit the ball in that direction, I'll be able to chase after it and find the source."

"Watch this. This is for getting me out that last round." said Sharpner to Gohan. He wound up his pitch and threw it at an impressive speed. When the ball reached Gohan, he slammed it hard to the right, sending it flying quickly out of sight, giving himself a home run.

After quickly running the bases, Gohan said to the coach, "Don't worry sir. I'll go and get it." The coach only watched, dumbstruck as he watched Gohan chase after the ball that he now couldn't see.

The alien was flying towards Orange Star High when suddenly a high speed projectile rocketed towards her and landed in the ground, leaving a small crater where it impacted. After seeing what it was she looked up to find a young man landing near her and staring at her.

"Who are you?" the boy asked sternly.

"My name is Dasha, and I am a Saiyan. I am looking for other Saiyans that I know are here. You best tell me where they are unless you want me to end your life right here, boy." said Dasha.

"My name is Gohan, and you have found your Saiyan." he replied.

"I see, well then I guess I'll have to test that claim." said Dasha menacingly.

Dasha quickly reached down and picked up the baseball and threw it to Gohan. The ball flew at a speed that was impossible to follow with the eye, but when it reached him he caught the ball effortlessly. Dasha saw this and was impressed.

Gohan then took the ball and placed an outer layer of his own energy around it, and forcefully returned it. The ball flew faster than Dasha could react and when it landed, the energy exploded, creating a good sized crater and sending her flying.

Dasha quickly recovered and then said, "Impressive. I really like what I see here." She then charged at Gohan at a high speed, readying an energy blast in her hand.

When she reached Gohan, she thrust her hand out at him, but before she could release the blast, Gohan caught her hand, moved it out of the way and placed his hand over her abdomen. He then released a blast of his own and sent Dasha flying again.

Stunned by the force of his blast, she was unable to recover fast enough and landed on the ground. Since the blast was not lethal, she got up and looked at Gohan.

"I've encountered enough Saiyans in my life to know that they always arrive here with evil intentions. Not many change. I advise you to leave quickly before I'm forced to take more serious measures to protect this planet." said Gohan.

Dasha then turned around and wagged her tail at Gohan, turned her head around and gave him a seductive gaze and replied, "Fine. I'll leave you for now. But I won't be leaving this planet any time soon. But trust me Gohan. You and I will meet again, for I have plans that I will certainly include you in later."

When she finished, she took off in a flash of light. Gohan decided not to follow her since she listened and backed off. He then picked up the baseball and flew back to Orange Star High, wondering what plans she spoke of, and what his part in them may be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the end of the school day, Gohan was opening his locker to retrieve his school bag and return home for the day. As he closed his locker, Videl came over to him and began to ask him questions.

"So Gohan, you forgot to mention to anyone that you were a skilled baseball player. The things you did were impossible. Why didn't you tell anyone? Is there something that you're hiding from us perhaps?"

Gohan gave her a confused look and said, "I'm not sure what you mean by 'something you're hiding' Videl."

"You know, today a super powered individual showed up in Satan city today, and the things he did were also impossible, including jumping 30 feet into the air. He is known as the Gold Fighter. And by coincidence you show up on the same day and perform stunts very similar to his. Could it be that you could be the Gold Fighter?" she replied.

Gohan smiled to Videl and calmly said, "Videl, that's ridiculous. I mean, do I look like a 'Gold' fighter to you? You're friends call mean 'nerd boy' after all."

Videl blushed at his smiled, taken off guard by how adorable it made him look, but quickly recovered and said, "We don't mean anything by nerd boy. We think you're actually very nice; Sharpner is just an idiot to all the new male students. But honestly Gohan, are you really not the Gold Fighter?"

"I promise Videl, if I was, there would only be even more crazy things about me for you to find out. Well, I've gotta go now. See you tomorrow."

"Wait how are you going to get home? You live so far away." she asked.

"Don't worry about it, I've got my own ride home." he said before turning around and leaving.

"So he's not the Gold Fighter? But what did he mean by 'even more crazy things about me for you to find out'? What other secrets are you hiding? I'm not letting this go that easily Gohan. I promise I will unmask you." she thought to herself.

She quickly ran out of the school and started to follow Gohan from a distance, so he wouldn't realize what she was doing. "I'll start with how you manage to get here and back everyday."

As Gohan walked down the sidewalk, he kept sensing Videl following him. Since he was keeping his abilities a secret, he had to find a hiding place in order to take off for home. Therefore, he needed to lose her. He suddenly broke off into a jog and quickly turned around a corner. Videl saw this and started to run after him and turned the same corner Gohan did. She spotted him running down the sidewalk and she sprinted after him. Gohan turned another corner and when she caught up she turned the same corner, only to find that Gohan had vanished.

"What the? Where did he go? This is a dead end, there's nowhere he could have gone." she stuttered out, shocked at his disappearance.

Up on the roof above Videl, Gohan peered over the ledge and said, "Phew, that was close. Why exactly was she following me? I best leave now while I have the chance."

Gohan took off from behind the building to avoid Videl catching him and took off fast so his high speed would be undetectable by her. When Gohan landed at his house, he walked inside to find dinner already prepared. His mother was currently in the kitchen, cleaning up the many cooking utensils she had used making the meal she had made for her son's ravenous Saiyan appetite.

"Ah your home Gohan. Don't worry, I've already eaten, so go crazy. Goten is at Bulma's house for the night playing with Trunks. So, how was your first day of school? Chi Chi asked.

"It was interesting. I met many kids and made a few friends. There is also this one girl named Videl. She keeps watching me in class and even followed me out of school."

"Oh, that's wonderful! You already made a girlfriend, and on your first day too! You'll have to bring her over one day for me to meet her. After all, it is important for a woman to meet her future daughter in law." said Chi Chi.

"It's not exactly like that mom. I think she may be suspicious of me and suspects who I am over a fight with a pair of robbers I had before school. I think she is just following me just to expose me."

"Oh Gohan, you need to relax and just ask her out already. I can't wait forever for grandchildren you know." said Chi Chi.

Later that night, Gohan had gone up to his room and finished the homework he was given earlier and fell asleep. After about a half hour, a soft thud was heard near Gohan's window. Hearing the noise, he woke up and quickly looked around the room. He soon found the source of the disturbance sitting in his window.

Leaning on her arms with her legs dangling inside of his room was Dasha, still in her Saiyan armor, smirking at him. "You're not very good at hiding from people, are you?" she said.

"What are you doing in my house? I thought I told you to leave. And how did you find me? Did you follow me?" Gohan asked, surprised that she had returned so soon.

"Oh, you have people following you everywhere you go from what I've seen. After all, you ended up having to shake the girl off your trail earlier. I just thought you were used to it by now."

"What? You've been watching me all day? Why did you track me to my house?" he asked.

"I told you earlier. I have plans for you." she calmly replied.

Gohan walked up to her and said, "What plans are you talking about? And of all people, why must I be included?"

"I thought it was obvious by now, my little half Saiyan. Exactly how many Saiyans are left in this universe? Last time I counted, there were only 2 left. " she said.

When Gohan heard Dasha say the words 'only 2 left,' he lowered his head and said with a touch of sadness, "Your knowledge is a little outdated. There are only 1 and a half Saiyans left. Vegeta and Me. My father died 7 years ago in battle to protect me and this planet. He was a brave and powerful warrior."

"I see. Then the situation is even more urgent. Did Vegeta ever tell you Gohan, that throughout a Saiyans life they will seek out a mate to be bonded to for life?"

"Yes, I have been told that before." he replied.

Dasha picked up Gohan's head in her gloved hand and smiled seductively at him and said, "Well, I can see that by this point you have yet to find yours. As for me, today was the day that I have found mine. That is your part in my plan. You are destined to be with me and no one else. The last 2 Saiyans in the universe."

Gohan's eyes widened and he backed up before saying, "What makes you think I'll ever agree to that. You know nothing about me and what I want. You can't know that I'll agree to this."

"Dasha giggled and replied, "Ahh, but what you don't know my half Saiyan, is that no male Saiyan can resist the call of a female. Its just not in your nature."

"I feel nothing for you." Gohan growled, starting to become angry.

"Oh really, then if that's the case, why haven't you demanded that I leave yet? And for that matter, why did you get out of bed and walk up to me when you could have told me to leave?" she said cockily.

Gohan backed up again in realization that he was right and fell back into his bed. Dasha chuckled and then told him, "I can see that you'll need time to accept this turn of events. I'll leave you for now, but next time I promise you that you'll see things my way. Goodbye, my little half Saiyan."

Dasha blew Gohan a kiss and the stood up and flew off into the night. Gohan quickly ran up to his window to see which direction she had flown off into, but she was already gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, Videl woke to the sound of her alarm clock blaring. She turned the alarm off, gave a small yawn and got out of bed. She went into the bathroom and performed her daily morning rituals, including showering, dressing up for school, with small preparations included in case she were call out for duty. When she finished, she walked downstairs and sat down at the dining table, where she saw a generous helping of pancakes and bacon waiting for her, and her father, Hercule Satan, sitting across from her seat, still dressed in a nightgown as he read a newspaper.

"Good morning dad." said Videl

"Oh good morning, sweet pea. I was just reading the paper and heard the news about some super powered weirdo showing up in my town. It says that he single handedly stopped 2 armed thugs using some cheap tricks and illusions. Well, lucky for those punks they got off easy and had to deal with this second rate poser instead of the world champ, ha ha ha ha!" laughed Hercule with his loud arrogant chuckle. "So, how was your day yesterday." he asked.

"I ended up finding about the crime yesterday, but I didn't show up in time to find out what happened, but I did manage to get a clear description of him. Suspiciously, we also got a new student in our class yesterday as well, and I noticed that the way he was dressed when he walked into the room that his outfit matched the strange vigilante's description perfectly, but his hair and eye color were completely different. I need to know more, so I'll be pursuing him as much as I can today." said Videl.

Hercule snapped to attention at his daughter's mention of a boy and quickly said, "Videl, I will not have you following some boy around at school. You need to be careful. You know my rule. No one can date my sweet pea unless they can beat me."

At this, Videl glared at her father and said, "I wasn't planning on dating him. I'm only trying to find out more about his background. And furthermore, I can date whoever I please, without your approval." She stood up from the table, grabbed her schoolbag and walked over to the door. "I'm leaving now." She turned around and slammed the door behind her.

"No, sweet pea, wait!" said Hercule. When Videl left, Hercule sat back in his seat and sadly sighed and said to himself, "I need to stop jumping to conclusions. She's a good girl and can look out for herself." He then picked up the paper and resumed reading.

On the way to school in her chopper, Videl was thinking of ways to interrogate Gohan in a roundabout manner when her communicator suddenly came to life. She picked it up and said, "This is Videl, go ahead Chief."

"Videl! There is a building downtown that is now on fire! A gas explosion tore apart a room and set the building quickly ablaze. The flames are increasing rapidly and all our men are currently working to put it out, but there are still people that were caught by surprise and are now stuck inside. We need help getting them out!" said the Chief frantically.

"Don't worry sir, I'm in my copter and I'm currently on my way. I'll be there quickly." she replied. Videl switched off the communicator and quickly changed course towards the burning building.

A few minutes later, Videl arrived at the building and landed outside. She quickly ran out of the copter and over to the chief, who quickly explained, "We can hear screams coming from inside, and there are people stuck on the 2nd floor. To save you precious time, we've set up a blanket to catch people that you can order to jump out of windows. Quickly, get in there and save them!"

Videl nodded and sprinted into the blazing building. In the entrance hall, she saw flames that had engulfed the walls and ceiling, and were spreading across the floor, destroying carpeting and furniture that had gotten in its way. She looked around the room and saw no one and made her way across the hall to the steps leading to the 2nd floor. Suddenly, she heard coughing and a weak murmur of "help" and she turned around. She checked again and found a man that was pinned underneath a burning wooden stud from the ceiling. She quickly picked up the burning stud in her gloved hands and moved it to the side. She then picked up the man and dragged him out of the building, where two paramedics took him from her and carried him from safety.

Videl ran back inside and started to climb the now flaming steps. As she stepped down, a stair gave way to her weight, causing her to lose her balance. She gasped and shot her right arm out and caught herself on the handrail and continued upstairs. When she reached the top, the ceiling over the staircase collapsed and destroyed the stairs, effectively trapping her on the second floor.

Smoke filled the air and Videl's eyes began to water and she started coughing as she ran down the hall looking in every room for survivors. When she reached the end of the hall, she quickly checked the room to find a little girl trapped in the corner, paralyzed with fear. Videl ran over to her, picked her up and gently said to her, "Its alright. We're getting out of here now. The only way out is through the window in this room. I need you to jump out of it."

The girl's eyes widened and she opened her mouth and began to cry. Videl quickly tried to calm her and told her, "Don't be scared. There are firemen out there that will catch you with a big soft blanket. C'mon, lets get out of here quickly."

She picked up the girl and carried her over to the window and set her on the windowsill. The girl looked down and saw the firemen prepared to catch her. She closed her eyes and jumped from the window and screamed as she fell, eventually landing in the blanket safely. Up in the building, Videl was ready to follow her as she got up on the windowsill. She crouched down and prepared to jump, when suddenly flames burst on the side of her and exploded, the force sending her flying backwards into the building. The explosion shook the ceiling and it began to collapse. Videl quickly ran out of the room as the ceiling fell, blocking off yet another exit.

Desperately, she ran down the hall, looking for another window. As she ran down the hall, she heard a loud crash accompanied with the sound of shattering glass. She turned into a room and saw a window inside, and ran towards it. Unfortunately, next to the window was a pipe that was beginning to overheat. When she got to the window, the pipe burst open and shot out a thick puff of smoke and heat, hitting Videl directly in the face.

She screamed and fell over onto the floor, vision blurring and choking on the smoke that was quickly filling her lungs. She felt herself steadily grow weaker as the carbon monoxide began to suffocate her.

That same morning, Gohan had quietly eaten breakfast and flew off to school. As he flew, he recounted the events of last night's encounter.

"Why would Dasha target me to be her mate, when she only just met me today? And on top of that, I'm only half Saiyan. Surely her pride would consider me beneath her, so why pursue me? "

As he got closer to the city, Gohan suddenly remembered another event from the previous day. "Oh that's right. I'll have to spend the day dodging Videl, now that she will probably question me on my disappearance yesterday. I'm not sure I can avoid her forever, the truth may have to come out sometime."

Gohan suddenly stopped in flight as his Saiyan hearing picked the sounds of sirens and frantic screaming. He looked off in the direction of the noise and spotted a cloud of smoke rising from within the city. Taking on his super saiyan form, he flew off at top speed towards the smoke. When he got there, he saw a squad of fire trucks with firemen hosing down the flames and men standing underneath the windows, preparing to catch escaping victims. As he watched the scene, he saw the ceiling collapse on one side of the building and hurriedly flew into the building through a window, shattering the glass in front of it.

When he landed, Gohan heard an explosion and a female scream. He quickly did a ki search of the building and found one person remaining in the building, their energy level quickly dropping. He ran towards the source of the energy and found a female body lying face first on the floor. He rolled her over and gasped when he realized it was Videl.

Videl looked up at the person who had rolled her over and inwardly smiled at what she saw. She saw a beautiful blond man who had come to rescue her. As he picked her up, she looked at him and chuckled, before weakly whispering, "My hero."

"Videl, we need to get out of here now!" yelled Gohan. As he said this, the ceiling of the room collapsed above them. Gohan quickly shielded Videl with his body and stood there as the debris fell. As the burning wood fell on top of them, one piece managed to scrape Gohan's face, leaving a long but shallow cut. Gohan ignored it and quickly took off through the new hole in the ceiling as fast as he could. He looked down at Videl and found her eyes closing as she started to struggle to breath, worry clutching at his heart. He quickly took off in the direction of the nearest hospital.

Gohan flew as fast as he could without hurting Videl, and he could see the hospital not too far from him. Gohan was forced to stop suddenly as a person unexpectedly appeared before him.

Dasha looked at Gohan and lowered her eyelids into a glare before asking him, "Where exactly are you going? And with this weakling female, Gohan?"

At the sound of the name Gohan, Videl inwardly gasped as she turned her blurry eyes to the man holding her and whispered, "Gohan?"

"Dasha, I don't have time for this. She needs urgent medical attention. Get out of my way!" Gohan yelled desperately.

Dasha continued to glare at him, but she stepped aside and said, "Fine. Get rid of her. But when your finished come follow me. We need to talk, now."

"Fine. I'll meet you on the hospital roof after I confirm that she'll be fine." replied Gohan.

He took off towards the hospital and landed outside of the emergency room and ran up to the receptionist.

"Help me! Videl Satan needs urgent medical care!" said Gohan quickly to the receptionist.

The receptionist heard him say Videl and quickly called for paramedics to take her to the emergency room. The men came and picked Videl off of Gohan and carried her off to the ER.

Gohan started to follow them when another doctor stopped him and told him, "I'm sorry, but we must ask you to leave. Your presence will only slow down our work and we need all the time we can get. We will let you visit Ms. Satan in a few hours after we confirm her good health."

"Fine, I understand. Just promise me that she will be okay." said Gohan worriedly.

The doctor smiled softly and said to Gohan, "Don't worry my boy. You have brought her to the best hospital in the country. She is in superb hands.

"Alright then. I guess there's nothing else I can do here then. Take good care of her." said Gohan. He turned around to leave, but the doctor stopped him and asked, "Oh son, that cut on your cheek. It looks pretty severe. Are you sure you don't want us to look at it?"

Gohan looked at the man and said, "No, I'll be fine. I have someone I must speak with urgently." Gohan then turned around and walked out of the building.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gohan walked out of the hospital building and immediately flew onto the roof, where he found Dasha waiting for him. She looked at him, then turned around and without a word took flight. Gohan followed her and ascended to the height she was flying at, keeping a few feet of distance between them.

As they flew, Gohan observed Dasha's behavior, and noticed that she would occasionally turn her head and briefly look at him before turning back around. Every time she looked at him, she had an irritated look on her face. "What's her problem? She didn't have this attitude when she spoke to me yesterday. Is she being serious in preparation of what she needs to tell me?" he thought.

The flight was rather uneventful as they flew past mountains to a well secluded location. Gohan watched Dasha slow down her speed and started to do the same, when Dasha suddenly whipped around and hurled an energy blast straight at him!

Gohan gasped and dodged the blast to the side, where it kept flying until it crashed into the side of a nearby mountain, creating a large crater, rock falling from the side of the mountain to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing? You said we need to talk! I'm in no mood to fight. I have more important matters to attend to!" he yelled.

Dasha screamed at him, "What the fuck were you doing with that earthling bitch? She is weak! She is no Saiyan!" She threw her arm in front of her and fired another blast at Gohan.

Gohan slapped the blast to the side and charged his ki, then charged at Dasha faster than a bullet. Using a technique he had seen his father use in his battle with the android Cell, Gohan approached Dasha and threw his fist out at her as hard as he could.

Dasha threw her arms out in front of her to defend herself from his oncoming attack, but was surprised when the fist came into contact with her and went straight threw her, as Gohan's image faded, completely disappearing. She dropped her arms and looked around her, trying to locate Gohan, when he suddenly reappeared before her and punched her cheek, sending her flying backwards, slamming her back into the mountain behind her and creating a dent in the shape of her body where she impacted.

Dasha slowly pulled herself off of the mountain and wiped a small streak of blood from her mouth, then quietly growled, "Wh- What did you do to me?"

Gohan stood silent, watching her every move carefully. Dasha pulled herself together and said, "What an odd move. If we're going to resort to illusions to fight, then its time I show mine."

The cloudy sky above them suddenly parted, and a ray of sunlight shined itself through the clouds onto Dasha, making her look like a performer in the spotlight. As Gohan watched the light show before him, he noticed that the light made her entire body light up, and if he wasn't busy guarding himself from her surprise attack, he would have considered her very attractive.

Gohan's eyes widened as he watched the light surrounding Dasha suddenly part from her, moving on its own to form a figure in the exact shape of her body. Gohan was stunned as he watched both Dasha and the light figure charge at him with perfectly mirrored movements. When they reached him, Dasha threw a punch to his face, but Gohan recovered from his shock and caught the punch.

He was however unprepared for the light figure's blow to his stomach. When the punch, landed, Gohan felt the wind leave his lungs and a sharp burning sensation from where the figure had punched him. He let go of Dasha's fist and held it to his burning stomach. The figure then leaped over his head, and in perfectly mirrored movements, Dasha and the figure both rammed their bodies into both sides of his.

Dasha then leaned towards Gohan's ear and whispered to him with venom in her voice, "That didn't hurt too badly, didn't it? Maybe now you'll know not to fraternize with that woman." She then backed up, and both her and the figure unleashed simultaneous roundhouse kicks to his face, sending him flying. Gohan quickly recovered from the blow and look up to see the figure floating above him. The figure suddenly flared in brightness and intensity, causing Gohan to scream and cover his eyes.

He couldn't see it, but Dasha had flown up to him and placed her palm in front of his face. "Let's see her face you after this makeover." she said before unleashing an energy wave, causing Gohan to scream and once again fly backwards.

"Damn it. At this rate, she'll cripple me in no time. And then she'll most likely go after and hurt Videl. No! I can't allow that!" he thought. "I won't let you hurt her, Dasha!"

Gohan let out a loud scream and locked onto Dasha's energy reading and released his energy, transforming into a super Saiyan.

Dasha looked at him in awe and said with fear now in her voice, "What is he doing?"

Gohan suddenly appeared before her and grabbed her face with his bare hand. He screamed again as he dragged her through the air and slammed her body into the mountain and then drag her body along the side of the mountain. He then slammed her into the ground, causing her body to bounce. Gohan caught her by the leg and slammed her back upside down into the mountain and readied a powerful attack in his hand.

Gohan stopped suddenly when he heard a small whimper, before hearing her speak. "Please… s-stop. I lose. I am no match for your superior fighting abilities. P-please… let me go." she said weakly. Gohan released her and she fell to the ground. Her body shaking, she stood up, wobbling as she did so and leaned back against the mountain for support.

"Earlier, I told you I have something to tell you. Do you still want to hear what I have to say?"

"Enough games. Tell me what you need to, now, before I get really angry."

"Alright then, I believe its time I tell you how I came to be here on this planet. The reason I feel the need to tell you this is because in Saiyan culture, it is important for future mates to know everything about the other before finalizing the bonding process." she said.

"I haven't agreed to anything yet, but I would still like to know why you came here. I want you to tell me everything." said Gohan.

Dasha stood up a little straighter and began her story.

"As you no doubt have learned from Prince Vegeta, our home planet was destroyed several years ago. This destruction caused the utter extinction of the Saiyans, save for 4 of them. The one who destroyed our planet was Frieza, and he executed us out of fear that we would one day turn on him. What he didn't account for was a family of Saiyans that had been exiled from planet Vegeta.

"That family consisted of my mother and father. My father had one day overheard one of Frieza's soldiers talk of a plot to destroy our home planet. He quickly tried to inform the king of this treachery, but king Vegeta would not listen to him. He felt that Frieza was too powerful an ally to the Saiyans, and considered it a serious accusation against him. He feared Frieza's wrath if there was any doubt between Frieza and king Vegeta's people. He told my father that in order to protect their relationship with Frieza, he had no choice but to exile him and my mother."

"My parents left their home planet and flew through space for a full month. One day my father was able to confirm his suspicions against Frieza, since he was able to see the explosion, so large and bright was the destruction of planet Vegeta. My parents took refuge on a distant inhabited planet, and did their best to establish a peaceful presence to the locals, out of fear of Frieza detecting their survival. They stayed on that planet for many years, and eventually I was born. My parents raised me as a Saiyan, and I never made any friends since we were doing our best to seclude ourselves from the universe."

"This all unraveled one day when a native inhabitant of the planet learned of the destruction that 3 surviving Saiyans were causing throughout the galaxy and assumed that it had been our doing. This came as a surprise to my parents since they believed us to be the only Saiyans left, but we of course had been in hiding the whole time."

"The local contacted Frieza and gave away the location of our hideout. I myself believe that this news caused Frieza to experience extreme anger at the survival of 3 Saiyans he had been unaware of for so long, and would not let it become public knowledge that he had slipped up in his long career of ruling over several galaxies. Frieza secretly dispatched the Ginyu force, who arrived on the planet we had been hiding on."

"My mother took me and hid in a rock alcove, out of sight of the Ginyus. She and my father went to confront the Ginyu force as I hid from view safely. There was a small crack in the alcove that I was able to watch the battle from."

Dasha paused as a single tear trickled down her cheek. She continued her story. "That bastard Burter was too quick for my father. He caught him off guard with his unbelievable speed and snapped his neck. My mother cried out in sadness at his murder. At that moment she was able to let off a blast that split into 5 pieces, each piece was aimed to break the scouter that each member of the force had been wearing. I watched, horrified as Guldo captured her in his psychic barrier, completely immobilizing her, then rip a large sharp shard of rock from the ground and aim it at her heart."

"I looked away unable to watch, but that didn't stop me from hearing my mother's final scream and the sound of rock ripping through her body and her voice suddenly go silent."

Gohan heard this latest development and recalled his encounter with the Ginyu force. Back then, he had feared them, since they had been to powerful for him to even be a match for them. Now he loathed them, and felt a slight bit of jealousy for Vegeta's responsibility in ending their lives.

"Unable to sense my presence, they left the planet, assuming they had finished the job assigned to them. I hid in that rock alcove for a full day out of fear of them coming back. The next morning, I left my hiding spot and ran for the space pods had hidden from sight since the day they arrived on that planet. I got in one and took off, and begin my life as a fugitive."

"For 9 years, I moved from planet to planet, doing my best so no one would ever know who I was to avoid following my parents' fate. It wasn't until I landed on a planet well known as a major interplanetary trading port that I heard the first good news in a long time."

"Rumors were spreading that a Saiyan had killed Frieza, that the Ginyu force had been destroyed and that he had paid a visit to the planet Yardrat on his way back to the planet he had been living on. You have no idea at how overjoyed I was to hear the survival of another Saiyan, but even more so at the slaughter of the Ginyu force. I quickly flew to Yardrat, where I was greeted by the local inhabitants."

"At first, I simply demanded that they give away the Saiyans location to me, but they refused. They said that they had befriended the Saiyan and they believed that I had meant to do him harm. Desperate, I struck a deal with them. If I proved to them my intentions were merely to find another survivor of my kind, and not harm any of their people, then they would tell me his location. They agreed, and I started to live among them for the next month."

"During my stay, they offered to teach me a few of their techniques that they had mastered, since they knew of my heritage and a Saiyans love for battle. They taught me several moves, one of them being the one I just used on you. They taught me how to absorb solar energy and combine it with my own energy, allowing me to manipulate the solar energy. This combination of sunlight and my own ki results essentially in a clone of myself, the energy used to manipulate the sunlight allows the figure to unleash attacks equal to my strength, as well as the light being able to be used to do things such as blind enemies, as I did on you. They called this technique the Solar Clone."

"When I had earned their trust, they revealed the name of the planet that the Saiyan was staying on. Earth. I then entered the coordinates in my pod, which brought me here. When I got here, I met you, and you told me that your father was now dead. After our first encounter, I searched this planet and found another Saiyan still alive, and even 2 other half Saiyans. Of course, I also found out that prince Vegeta had already found his mate, and the 2 half Saiyans were far too young. This left you the only other Saiyan suitable for me."

Dasha stood up and looked at Gohan and continued. "I observed you and your behavior, and I was intrigued that a Saiyan was even able to behave so peacefully around people much weaker than him. Then I saw you interact with that earthling, how you rescued her when you didn't really have any reason to. I then felt fear and anger, because I had realized that this girl was now an obstacle to my plans, and that my one hope of ending my long life of loneliness was now in jeopardy."

"The fight we just had was me showing you how much better I am than that earthling to you, but as we fought, I saw that you did not care at all about my strength. You were fighting to defend that girl." she finished.

Gohan replied, "What do you mean, 'defend her'?"

Dasha let out a soft chuckle and replied, "I see that you don't even realize yet your feelings for that earthling. Perhaps that is to my advantage. But even so, I am no longer worried. After all, you have Saiyan blood in you. You won't be able to resist me forever, and in time, your affections for that earthling will disappear. I'll just have to help it along."

She shocked Gohan as she walked up to him and hovered up to eye level with him, then placed a soft kiss on the cut on his cheek. She backed away from him and took off into the sky. Gohan watched as she flew away, and when she was no longer visible, he too took flight in the direction of Orange Star High, his mind reminiscing on the story Dasha had poured her heart into when telling him.

"What does she mean by my feelings for Videl? I simply didn't want her to die in that fire. I had no choice, she looked so helpless, I just had to help her. She is too much of a good person to lose, even if she may hate me for being so secretive." he said to himself.

Gohan suddenly felt the need to talk to someone, and there was only one person whom he completely trusted to listen to him about anything and offer advice to help him out. Gohan stopped mid flight, then changed course, heading in the direction of Kami's lookout.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At the top of the lookout, Piccolo was currently in a state of meditation, and was levitating in the air with his legs crossed, his hands touching each other and his eyes closed in concentration. As he meditated, he sensed a familiar energy approach the lookout and land behind him, but he did not break his concentration.

Gohan walked over to Piccolo and greeted him. "Hello Piccolo. It's been too long since we've last met."

Piccolo kept his meditative position and answered him. "Yes, it has. I am pleased that you have taken time out of your supposed busy school day to visit me. Now I know that you would never do this without realizing you risk your mother's wrath, so I must inquire that the reason for your visit is more than just to catch up."

Gohan smiled, not surprised that his old teacher had figured him out so quickly. "You can read me like a book. Will you spar with me?" he asked

Piccolo finally broke his concentration and stood up. He turned around and gave his former student a warm smile and answered, "I certainly would. Let's see if you've been fortifying your skills in this time of peace."

The two stood opposite each other and assumed their respective fighting stances. They charged at each other and engaged in high speed combat. As they trained, Gohan told Piccolo about the past few incidents, how another Saiyan has made her way to Earth, the burning building and rescuing Videl, Dasha's reaction to watching him rescue Videl, and his confusion on Dasha's observation of his interaction with Videl.

"And so she thinks that I am attracted to Videl, but I don't understand where she is coming from with that, since I only just met Videl." He threw his left leg out with a kick aimed at Piccolo's side, but Piccolo blocked it with his right arm.

"At school, Videl immediately suspected me of my abilities and how I used my super Saiyan form in public. She even tried to follow me home to see if I would do anything else unusual, but I ended up successfully losing her." said Gohan.

"Well Gohan, first you must understand that I am a namekian, a warrior at that. I'm not very experienced in fixing relationships, I'm best at analyzing a situation and offering my thoughts as to how best fix the solution, you may not like what I have to say. From what you've told me, this Saiyan has taken an interest in you, and will obviously seek your undivided attention. The Saiyans are a race filled with immense pride. She has expressed genuine interest in you, and the pride in a Saiyan makes me believe that every Saiyan considers it an honor for the other person to have gained their interest. What you did by rescuing that girl from the fire, showed a level of urgency and care for another when they are she is offering herself to you, it most likely insulted her and hurt her pride, and she is now probably more determined than ever to see things her way. When you rescued that girl, you unintentionally exacerbated the problem."

Gohan suddenly became angry at Piccolo's words and yelled, "What was I supposed to do? She was dying, she was struggling to breathe when I found her, and Dasha got in my way! It's her fault, not mine!"

Gohan threw an angry punch aimed at Piccolo's gut, but piccolo caught his fist and countered with a punch to Gohan's cheek.

"Hmm, I see your focus is lacking when you're angry. I can tell you've been neglecting your training. You're becoming erratic and unfocused just from me touching a nerve." said Piccolo

"How can I focus when you're suggesting that it's my all my fault, when I was just trying to save a life? I asked you to help me, and you accuse me of making the wrong decision?" Gohan yelled angrily. He threw another punch at Piccolo, and he again caught it and threw another counter punch at Gohan, but Gohan managed to catch Piccolo's fist, resulting in their hands being locked together, both fighters struggling to break each other's hold.

"Your reaction to the opinion of someone who has already admitted his own inexperience in this type of situation only proves my point." Piccolo grunted as he tightened his grip on Gohan's fist. "Your pride won't stand an attack against it, and now you're more determined to best me in this simple sparring match." Piccolo broke the Gohan's hold and sent a small burst of energy at him, knocking Gohan to the floor on his back.

"If you want my advice, then consider this. I believe that you are confused on where you stand with both women. This needs to be fixed quickly, so it is probably best for you to find what you value in both of them as you interact with them, and base any future decision you make on what your own instincts tell you. But you must not wait, or else you may risk the Saiyan's anger, and then you may have to do something you regret." said Piccolo

Gohan picked himself off the floor and smiled gratefully at his former master, and said, "Thank you, Piccolo. You have no idea how lost I would be without guidance. I'm glad I can always look to you for help." He looked at the sky and noticed that it was getting late, and then said, "I think its best I leave now, before mom starts wondering where I am. Goodbye Piccolo."

Gohan left the tower and returned home, deciding not to tell his mother about him playing hooky from school.

A few hours after being brought to the hospital, Videl sat in a hospital bed and was now dealing with 2 visitors that had come shortly after hearing what had happened to her. The doctor's had successfully cleared her lungs and verified that there were no major burns on her body, and told her that she could be released after a few hours careful observation.

Erasa and Sharpner where now sitting at Videl's bedside, and they were currently discussing with her the events of the burning building.

"So, how do you feel Videl?" Erasa asked.

Videl looked at her and replied, "I'm fine now. Dad came in earlier and doted over me, saying over and over again how scared I had made him and how happy he was that I was alright. He left me a pile of balloons over there as a get well soon present." She pointed at a bouquet of at least 30 balloons, all touching the ceiling, each one a different color, with a large one in the middle that said "Get well soon, Sweet Pea." on it.

"Well, at least you can be happy knowing that you have an awesome dad." said Sharpner.

"Videl, what exactly happened in the building anyway? The police have already stated that they have no idea how you escaped since none of them saw you after the building collapsed. How did you get out?" Erasa asked.

Videl answered her, "I didn't escape Erasa. I was rescued by the Gold Fighter."

"Oh my, that's so romantic. He must have looked like an angel to you, swooping in and saving you from danger. I'm a little jealous Videl." Erasa gushed. Next to her, Sharpner felt a little jealous as well, but for different reasons.

"That's not the most important part of the story though. When we were near the hospital, he was stopped by another woman who was able to fly too. They argued about him helping me, and that's when she said something interesting. She addressed the Gold Fighter as Gohan, directly to his face." said Videl.

Sharpner butted in and said, "Gohan? But the Gold Fighter can't be Gohan. They look nothing alike. Their hair and eye color are both different, and it's impossible for someone like Gohan to do the things the Gold Fighter does. He's way too nerdy for that."

"Maybe, but there is more evidence than that. The more I thought about it, I realized something. They can't be in two places at once. You guys were there. Did Gohan ever show up at school today?" asked Videl.

Erasa gasped and answered, "No, neither of us ever saw him at all today. That is pretty scary."

"There's also something else that I found out. When I awoke from my treatment, I asked the doctor what had happened, and he told about a golden haired man bringing me in. I asked him to describe him in more detail, and he told me that he had a scratch on his cheek. I'll bet anything that Gohan has a scratch on his face that is identical to the Gold Fighter's. There is just too much evidence to dismiss this as mere coincidence." Videl replied.

"Videl, why are you so hung up on finding out everything you can about Gohan? Could it be you like him, hmm?" Erasa playfully asked.

"How can you say that at a time like this? There's a possibility that he's been lying to everyone and you ask if I like him?" Videl replied, embarrassed.

Erasa grinned and said, "I saw how you looked at him when he first walked into class. And the way you talk about him, you're fascinated about him. You can't get him out of your head. And I watched you, you may have been glaring at him, but you never once took your eyes off him. I've known you for too long to know you wouldn't do that to any ordinary guy Videl.

Videl was silent for a moment, and then she said, "I'll admit that he is very attractive. But he is being very mysterious, and I hate that. I know he's hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is. He's going to answer to me tomorrow whether he likes it or not."

"There's one thing I still don't get." said Sharpner. "You said you saw the Gold Fighter argue with a woman who was also flying. What is her part in all this?" he asked.

"That actually is a really good question." Erasa commented.

"I don't know if I'll be able to find anything more about her by studying the events of the building. I think this will have to be yet another thing that I'll have to investigate once I make a breakthrough in unmasking the Gold Fighter." Videl said.

Videl then thought to herself determinedly, "You have a lot of explaining to do, Gohan. The evidence is stacked against you, and you can't avoid me forever. Tomorrow, you will answer my questions; I'll make sure of that."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning at Orange Star High, Gohan was rummaging through his locker, gathering his things in preparation for his first class. He was dressed in his usual uniform and was wearing a bandage on his cheek to cover up his cut. When he found all his supplies, he closed his locker door and turned to his right and jumped in surprise. Leaning on the locker next to his was Videl, and she was looking at him with a stoic look, making it hard for Gohan to tell what she was about to do next.

"Oh hi Videl, I heard about what happened yesterday. I'm really happy you're okay and that you're here today." he greeted her politely.

Videl stopped leaning on the locker and responded to his greeting, "Yes, I'm fine. Do you know why I'm here today Gohan?" she asked mysteriously.

Gohan gave her a confused look and said, "Excuse me?"

"Truthfully, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. I know you saved me yesterday. And don't try to deny it. I have plenty of evidence to prove you otherwise. Tell the truth. You're the gold fighter." she said calmly.

"Videl, not this again. I've already answered this question. I'm not the Gold Fighter." said Gohan starting to get annoyed.

"Yesterday, I narrowly escaped death from a burning building across town from here, thanks to the Gold Fighter. I asked around and do you know what I found out? You were never here yesterday, no one saw you anywhere in or out of school. How do you explain this strange absence?" she asked.

Gohan gulped as he felt his stomach tighten, and gave her no response.

"I take it by your silence that you don't have an explanation. But there's more. While I was carried to the hospital, the Gold Fighter happened upon a woman, a woman who knew the real Gold Fighter. While I was still conscious, I heard her call the Gold Fighter by the name of 'Gohan'."

Gohan then realized how much trouble he was in. He had completely forgotten that he had told Dasha his name, and of course she wouldn't know that he was trying to keep his abilities secret from her. In his desperation to save Videl, he didn't notice Dasha's slip up at all, and was now completely unprepared to defend himself from Videl's accusation.

"Yet again, I get no answer. There is also one last piece of evidence, one I just verified for myself only a few minutes ago. When the Gold Fighter brought me to the hospital, the doctor noticed a cut on his face, but he refused treatment and left. When I recovered from treatment, I asked about who brought me here, and when I heard about the Gold Fighter's injury, I knew then that I had you." She reached out towards Gohan's face and grasped the bandage, then ripped it off quickly, exposing the incriminating injury. "Looks like I've found the Gold Fighter." Videl said with a victorious tone in her voice.

Gohan trembled and desperately tried to prove her wrong. "So what? All this could be just mere coincidence. There's one thing that you haven't explained away yet. Does my hair look blond and my eyes teal to you?" he asked, feeling relieved that he had poked a major hole in her logic.

Videl was unfazed by his response and calmly said, "While that is true, there is something I'd like to try. Since I was carried to the hospital, the Gold Fighter most likely left fingerprints on my clothes. I propose that we do a fingerprint test to clear your name. If you're innocent, you should have nothing to fear then."

Gohan backed into the lockers behind him and heaved out a defeated sigh and then said, "Enough. You've found me out. I admit, I am the Gold Fighter. But please don't tell anyone, if not for me, but for my family. I don't want to burden them with the inevitable publicity that I would get if everyone knew. We live a life in peace and quiet and I don't want to ruin that for them."

Videl grinned at her victory, then smirked at him and said, "Alright, I will not go to the police about this matter, but only on one condition."

"What condition is that?" Gohan asked nervously.

"You're able to fly. I want to know how to as well. My condition is that you teach me how to fly, Gohan." she said.

Gohan's face broke out in a smile and then he said, "Is that all? Alright, I can do that no problem." he said, relieved

"Great, then we'll start tomorrow." She turned to walk away, but then she stopped and turned around and said, "Hey, if you're the Gold Fighter, then your martial arts skills should prove to be a challenge to me. You should enter the world tournament. How great would that be? The daughter of the world champ vs. the Gold Fighter."

Gohan was flustered at this sudden suggestion and then said, "The world tournament? Hold on, I don't think that's…"

"Great. Then it's settled. You and me in a one on one battle for the whole world to see. It'll be fun!" she turned around and said, "You better start training as soon as possible, Gohan."

Gohan stood in the middle of the hallway, stunned as to what had just transpired. "How did this happen?" he asked himself. He then started walking and said softly, "Well, I guess I really don't have a choice, do I?"

After an uneventful day at school, Gohan ran up to the school roof and quickly took off into the sky. During class he had decided to tell his friends about his participation in the tournament, and flew off towards Capsule Corporation.

When he landed in front of the building, the door opened and out walked the blue haired woman named Bulma, the first woman his dad had ever met. She walked over to Gohan and greeted him and said, "Gohan, what are you doing here? Why the surprise visit?"

"I have some news for you and everyone else, so I stopped here first to tell you." he told her.

"Well, come in and sit down. Vegeta and Trunks are training right now, so wait here while I go get them." she said. She walked out of the room as Gohan sat down in a chair. After a few minutes Bulma returned with Vegeta and Trunks following behind her. Both Saiyans looked battered and bruised, with their clothing torn in several places.

"Make this quick brat; I don't enjoy having my valuable time wasted on your travel when I could be training. What is it that you need to tell us so urgently? Out with it!" said Vegeta with annoyance.

"I'm here to let you know that I will be fighting in the world tournament this year." Gohan answered.

"Oh wow really? That's so cool Gohan! You'll definitely win hands down." said Trunks with excitement.

"Why are you joining Gohan? You know no one at that tournament will even be a challenge to you. What's the point?" Bulma asked him.

Gohan sighed and answered, "Well, it's kind of embarrassing, but I'm being blackmailed into competing by a girl in my class at school. She sort of caught me in my Super Saiyan form playing hero, and threatens to make my identity public if I don't compete."

"Ha. Something fully expected from the son of that moron Kakarot. How sad, a powerful super Saiyan forced into doing the bidding of a weak earthling female." Vegeta said arrogantly.

"You're one to talk your highness." Gohan said under his breath.

"Why you little…" Vegeta said angrily. Next to him, Trunks was laughing in amusement at Gohan's jab at his father. Vegeta regained his composure and then said, "Well, we can't have you enter the tournament without real competition. Plus it would be a great opportunity to prove my superiority over you and your clown of a father, so I suppose I will join too."

Gohan looked at him with a stunned expression on his face and said, "Really?"

"I think I'll fight too." said a happy care free voice that rang throughout the room. Everyone suddenly jumped out of their seat in shock and looked up at the ceiling.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" said Bulma in shock.

"What was that?" asked Trunks in confusion.

"D-Dad, is that you." said Gohan, his voice trembling.

The voice replied in a warm tone. "Yes Gohan, it's really me talking to you. It's been so long since I've heard your voice. It's changed so much since I've last heard it, and I believe it's time that we see each other again. I know about the tournament, and now that Vegeta is entering, that clinches it. I'm going to return to earth for one day to fight in the tournament with you." said Goku.

Gohan's face broke out into a wide grinned and he let out a laugh of pure joy. "Alright, this is amazing! I'm finally going to see you again."

Trunks watched Gohan, then turned to his father and asked, "Dad, who is he talking to?"

Vegeta closed his eyes and gave a small grin and answered him. "It's his dad, Trunks. You don't know him since you were only a baby when he died." Vegeta then addressed Goku. "Kakarot, I hope you're ready to finally be knocked down from your pedestal. When you get here, you will fight me, and I will defeat you and prove who is truly #1." said Vegeta with confidence

On his end of the line, Goku smirked and replied, "Figures. I wouldn't have it any other way Vegeta."

"I can't believe this is happening! I gotta tell Mom and Goten about this." said Gohan as he ran out of the room.

"I'll see you the day of the tournament Gohan. I'll let everyone else know about the news, but be sure to tell your mother hi for me, and that it's been a lonely 7 years apart from her, and how we'll be reunited shortly. I love you, son." said Goku.

Gohan took off in the direction of his house as fast as he could, excited about the news he had to deliver. But as he got closer to his home, he saw a person blocking his path as they hovered in place. As Gohan got closer he saw that it was Dasha, and he slowed to a stop in front of her.

"So, I hear that you're to enter in a tournament." she said.

"What? How do you know everything that is going on in my life as they happen? How are you tracking me?" he asked, annoyed at how well informed she was.

She giggled at him and then said, "I could tell you, but that would ruin the fun of seeing that look on your face every time I see you."

Gohan blushed and didn't say anything. Dasha then said, "There is something I would like to know. I know you're entering this tournament because of that earth girl, but will she be competing as well?" Dasha asked.

"Of course she is. She's the one who forced me to join. She even challenged me to a fight herself." Gohan replied.

Dasha smiled wickedly and said, "There is one small problem. She didn't count on me joining as well. I'll get a shot at her before you can even lay a finger on her. And I'm going to enjoy it too."

Gohan gasped and said, "You'd do that to someone obviously weaker than you, just to prove you're better than her?"

"I must. She is competition for my mate's affections. It only fits that I put her into place. Now, run along and deliver the news to your family. I'm off to go prepare. Oh, and be sure to fit some time for me into your busy schedule. We have a lot of training to do."

Dasha flew away, and as she did so she turned around and gave a small wave to him before increasing her speed and disappearing off into the distance. Gohan stood there stunned for a few seconds, but shook it off and flew the rest of the way back to his house, where he delivered the news to his mother and brother, his mother breaking down in tears of joy and his brother running around laughing joyously and repeating, "I'm gonna meet my daddy." After eating a feast in celebration of the good news, Gohan went to bed, but ended up spending the night deep in his thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After Gohan had told her about her husband's eventual return and both their participation in the world tournament, she had gladly given him permission to take a leave of absence of school in order to train. Gohan dressed himself in his training gi and called for Goten to come with him. They ran outside and began to make their way to their favorite training ground.

"Hey Gohan. What is our dad like?" Goten asked his elder brother.

"Well Goten, he looks exactly like you and is very happy and energetic like you. He is a selfless warrior, always striving to ascend past his limits, just to see how strong he can become. He loves the Earth and everything on it. He gave everything he had multiple times in order to preserve peace and save lives. He is perhaps the greatest man you and I will ever know, Goten." Gohan answered.

"Wow, and he's coming to meet us?" asked Goten.

Gohan smiled and said softly, "Yes, he's finally coming back."

They had nearly made it to their training ground, and as they ran they stopped and a rocky overhang that overlooked a lush forest with a small river next to it. Gohan leaped off of the overhang and let himself fall. When his body came down upon the trees below, he reached his out and grabbed a tree branch and used his momentum to do a loop de loop and fling himself onto another branch. He then leaped from branch to branch and then jumped off of a tree trunk onto the ground with Goten doing similar acrobatics behind him.

"Well, here we are Goten. Are you ready for some training?" Gohan asked him.

"Uh huh, let's fight, let's fight!" Goten cheered.

Goten leaped at his brother, where they both engaged in hand to hand combat. They continued with their training throwing punch after punch and kick after kick at each other, both brothers blocking every blow.

Suddenly, as Goten was about to throw a punch to Gohan's face, he stopped mid swing and looked up at the sky.

"Huh? Why'd you stop?" asked Gohan in confusion.

"Do you hear that?" Goten said, not looking away from the sky.

"Hear what?" replied Gohan, who also looked up at the sky and focused his hearing. Then he heard what Goten was talking about. He looked off to the right and spotted what they had both heard. It was a helicopter, the whirring of the blades increasingly becoming louder as it got closer.

Goten broke his gaze on the vehicle and turned to his brother and asked, "What is that Gohan?"

Gohan continued to look at the copter with his mouth slightly agape, as he groaned, "I think our training is about to be cut short Goten."

Meanwhile, about 5 miles away from the 2 half Saiyans, Dasha was standing on the edge of a cliff as she waited for the time she had decided to visit Gohan to arrive.

"He should be out right about now." she said. "I think it's about time to check in on him."

She reached up to her ear and pressed a button on her scouter. The device beeped and on the screen in front of her eye the words "surveillance mode" were displayed. She then turned the scouter in the direction of Gohan's home and began to listen to his conversation.

"What is that Gohan?" she heard the voice of the younger brother say in her ear.

Gohan's voice responded, "I think our training is about to be cut short Goten."

"Hmm, so the earthling has finally showed up. This ought to be good for a laugh." said Dasha smugly.

Back at the training ground, Videl had exited her helicopter and walked over to Gohan and said, "Alright, its time I began my flying lessons."

"Well Videl, you see, we were just about to start our combat practice." Gohan said back at her.

Videl "hmmphed" him and said, "Well too bad, that'll have to wait for later. Or don't you remember our little arrangement Gohan?"

Gohan sighed and responded, "Alright, we'll start now. Hey Goten, you think you can hang tight for a while? I need to show Videl how to use her energy."

Goten turned around and looked back at his brother and said, "Well alright, but if you ask me it's a waste of time."

"Hey!" Videl rebuked.

"Ha! You're probably right on that one Goten. He'll be there all day with that weakling." Dasha said as she chuckled at Goten's little remark.

After thinking over his explanation for a minute Gohan began his lecture.

"Well, first things first, to fly you need to take control of your energy, then you have to place it underneath and then it justs lifts you up. It's easy, a toddler could do it."

Videl stared at him and said, "This energy business. What are you talking about?"

"Hmm, how to put it?" Gohan said quietly, scratching his head.

Seeing his brother's distress, Goten held out his hand and turned to Videl and said, "It's like this."

A small ball of energy left Goten's hand and collided into a nearby rock, shattering it to pieces, kicking up dust into the air. Gohan turned his head back from the rock and looked back at Videl and said, "Yeah, it's like that."

Videl stood motionless with a shocked expression on her face as she stared wide eyed at the now obliterated rock and said, "I see."

"Heh heh, showing a little too much at once little guy." Dasha said in amusement.

"Now Videl, before you learn how to fly, you'll need to learn how to control your energy, so I think its best that I show you how to first." said Gohan as he sat down. Videl looked at him and sat down across from him.

Gohan held his hands out in front of his chest and said, "Alright, I'll give you a little demonstration, so you can get a better understanding of the concept of energy." Gohan then concentrated on his hands and said, "The first you have to do is make yourself completely calm." He relaxed his body and continued. "Then you listen to the center of your body, until you start to feel a pull." As he said this, a faint glow had formed in his hands. "Then, you just bring it out." A small ball of energy suddenly formed in Gohan's hands and it hummed quietly and lit up the surrounding area.

Videl gasped quietly and leaned closer to Gohan as she fixated her gaze at the ball of light in his hands. Gohan felt a little embarrassed at how intensely she was staring at his energy, so he giggled nervously and stood up and let the energy disappear, then his placed his arms on his sides and said, "Right, now you try it."

"Oh no, Here we go. That bitch will never figure it out, she doesn't have the mental capacity, how does he not realize this?" Dasha groaned in annoyance.

Videl looked at her hands, then she cupped them in the same way Gohan had. Gohan watched as Videl struggled to grasp her energy as her body began to shake in frustration. After a few minutes, her hands began to twitch and her whole body was fidgeting, so Gohan decided to cut in.

"You've gotta relax your muscles, you'll never bring it out if you're all tense like that."

Videl looked up at Gohan with tears beginning to form in her eyes. Gohan gasped softly and stared at her eyes, looking deeply at them and admiring how bright blue they were. He was fixated by the shine the tears had created in her eyes, and Gohan just couldn't look away. Finally after a little while Videl then said, "I have to make this work." This brought Gohan back to reality and he turned away, blushing and said, "Don't worry, you'll get it eventually, I'm sure of it."

After another 10 minutes, Gohan watched as a faint glow formed in Videl's hands. He heard Videl laugh and he smiled as he saw the overjoyed look that had graced her face. Gohan fixed his gaze on Videl's energy and his eyes were once again staring, unmoving from what they were seeing.

Out of all the energies Gohan had seen in his life, Videl's had something different about it. To him it seemed brighter and more colorful than anyone else's he had ever seen before. The sound it made was even captivating. He couldn't get enough of it, and was slightly disappointed when Videl let out a breath of exhaustion and slumped forward, leaning on her hands. Gohan smiled warmly at her and said, "You did it. It's incredible Videl. Most people don't successfully harness their energy on their first try."

Videl looked up at him and smiled, and then she jumped up and said, "So do you think I'm ready to fly Gohan?"

"Whoa, slow down Videl. First you have to learn how to control that energy before you fly." Gohan said.

Videl's smile was replaced with an annoyed glare on her face, then she pulled out a capsule case from her pocket, pulled out a capsule and threw it a little ways away from them, decapsulating her helicopter. In a slightly disappointed tone, Videl said, "Well then, I suppose it's time for me to leave. I'm exhausted, so I'm going to go home and rest. You be ready for me to come back tomorrow, Gohan."

She climbed into her helicopter and flew away. Gohan watched her and felt a small jolt of sadness at her departure, since he had enjoyed teaching Videl, and found himself actually looking forward to tomorrow.

"Oh finally, I thought she'd never leave."

Gohan turned around and saw Dasha land before him.

"What are you doing here? Gohan asked in shock.

Dasha's eyes glared at him. "Don't you remember? We're starting our training for the tournament, right now."

Goten stood up from the place he had been watching Gohan and Videl train asked, "Hey Gohan, who is she? Is she another friend, and is she going to train with us?"

Before Gohan could respond, Dasha beat him to it and said, "Yes Goten, I'm a very good friend of your brother's. And I think we've both waited long enough. I think it's to that we got started."

Gohan sighed and replied, "Alright, I guess we'll start now." Gohan walked over to a rock wall and turned to Goten.

"Goten, pick up some pebbles and get ready to throw them at me. I want to start by practicing my dodging skills."

Goten obeyed him and bent over and picked up a handful of pebbles and placed them in his left palm. Then he grabbed one with his right hand and threw it at Gohan as hard as he could. Gohan jumped to the side and dodged the pebble.

"Wow, that's some arm you've got there. But too bad that you missed." said Gohan confidently. Suddenly, his face lurched forward as the pebble Goten had just thrown came back towards him and collided with the back of his head. Gohan looked up in confusion when he noticed Dasha's hand raised in front of her, a smirk adorning her face.

"Oops, I forgot to tell you. The Yardrats were rather adept at telekinesis." She said as she sent the pebble flying back at Gohan. Gohan dodged the pebble this time, but when he did, Dasha sent it back at him, forcing Gohan to dodge it again.

Dasha kept attacking Gohan with the pebble as she turned her attention to Goten and said, "Go ahead and throw more at him. I'm sure he'll be able to handle it."

"Okay!" Goten said enthusiastically as he began to rapidly hurl the pebbles at his brother, Dasha catching every single one of them and having them al fly at Gohan. Gohan felt like a fool as he jumped around as fast as he could, trying desperately not to get hit.

When he ran out of pebbles, Goten bent down and ripped up a large chunk of Earth. "Hey lady, do you think he'll be able to dodge this too?" he asked Dasha.

"Hmm, there's only one way to find out." she replied.

Gohan yelped at the sight of the huge boulder, and then said, "Alright that's enough." He stopped dodging and sent out a small energy field that surrounded his body, shattering every pebble that entered it. "Its time to move on to something else." He said.

"Yes I agree." Dasha replied. Without giving Gohan a chance to respond, she charged at him, throwing a punch at his chest that caught him off guard and sent him flying backward. Gohan recovered, but Dasha appeared behind him and sent a kick out to the side of his head. Gohan quickly raised his left arm and blocked the kick, then whipped around and threw a punch at Dasha. Dasha smirked and raised her right arm to her face to block the attack, and attack right back at Gohan, but again he blocked. This process repeated itself as both Saiyans threw punches and kicks out at each other, every blow being successfully blocked.

Dasha then teleported away from Gohan and raised her right hand out and sent an energy beam out at him. Gohan responded by cupping his hands in front of his face, creating a yellow energy beam, then yelled, "Masenko!" and fired the blast, the two beams colliding with each other. A beam struggle ensued, with Dasha putting everything she had into it.

Since Gohan was obviously stronger than her, he was effortlessly overpowering her, causing Dasha to grunt in anger and frustration.

"No! I won't go down this easily!" she yelled. Suddenly, the tips of her fingers on the hand firing her attack began to glow, and then 5 different smaller beams of energy erupted from each one, all of them arching away from each other. They all flew towards Gohan, who was busy trying to concentrate on controlling his attack to defend himself from the oncoming blasts. The 5 blasts all arched back together, hitting Gohan and causing him to lose his concentration. Dasha took advantage of his moment of distraction and quickly overpowered his defenses, successfully hitting him with her energy attack, sending Gohan bouncing across the ground.

After flying several yards backwards, Gohan used his ki to suddenly kill his momentum, and prepared himself for Dasha's follow up attack. He was ready when she appeared in front of him, successfully guarding against her punch.

He caught her hands and kneed her in the stomach, effectively stunning her. Gohan then placed his hand on her chest for a second, then pulled it back, having left a glowing ball of energy in place of where his hand had just touched her. Gohan then quickly sent a massive uppercut to the bottom of Dasha's head, making her rocket up in the air, unable to recover.

At the maximum height of her ascent, Gohan opened and closed his hand, activating the little sticky bomb he had planted on her. The energy ball exploded, sending Dasha's body hurtling into the nearby river. Gohan watched as she fell underneath the water and disappeared from view.

He waited for a while, staying on guard for any surprise attacks. After a minute, he saw the water ripple as Dasha slowly walked out of the water, panting heavily as she fell face first to the ground.

"Oh no! Dasha, are you alright? Oh I knew I put too much power into that attack." Gohan called out to her with concern evident in his voice. When he got close to her, he heard her laughing softly as she slowly picked herself up.

"You may be half saiyan, but you're stronger than any other one before you. You have no idea how much this pleases me Gohan." she said smiling in an exhausted tone.

"Dasha, I think you're done for the day. You need to leave and recover. I hit a little too hard that last time." Gohan replied to her.

She looked at him with a seductive gaze, then leaned into him and whispered, "You're right. That last hit was a little too rough. I guess you'll just have to make it up to me tomorrow, now won't you?"

Gohan jumped back and yelped in embarrassment, blushing for the second time that day. He watched as Dasha gracefully took off into the air, before turning around and calling it a day.

Goten ran up to the place his brother had taken off from and whined, "Hey wait! I didn't get to fight at all today! That's no fair Gohan!" Goten broke out into a sprint after his brother, whining more about not getting his turn.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Over the next few days, Gohan's life had fallen into a routine, beginning the day with a session of sparring with Goten, who was showing real promise in his fighting skills, proving to be a challenge for the elder brother who had been neglecting his training for the past few years. Goten's high amount of energy while fighting tended to make him a little hyper, which made for a real test for Gohan's high speed movement. Goten's young and active imagination also brought about some unusual fighting techniques and strategies, which also helped Gohan's reaction to the unexpected. In return, Goten was getting stronger, and he was getting to spend more time with his brother, which he always loved doing, making him very happy.

After his training with Goten, Videl would show up in her helicopter, and they would begin their session on controlling their energies. On their second day of training, Videl was able to hover higher slightly off the ground and even move forward and backward a little. On the third day, she was able to move more freely, but her movement was still slow. Over the next few days, her speed and control had improved greatly, and she was now able to fly on her own very adeptly. By the end of the week, she had shown up for her lesson on her own without her helicopter, bringing a sense of pride and accomplishment in Gohan over his student's success. When Videl gained enough confidence in her flying abilities, she would ask Gohan to race her, and they take off into the sky, racing around the mountains and above the forest, Gohan easily keeping up with her but always letting her win narrowly to help build her confidence.

When Videl's lesson had ended for the day, Dasha would soon pay Gohan a visit, which began his most rigorous training of the day. Dasha would sometimes start the match with a complete surprise attack without giving an entrance whatsoever, but this didn't always work as Gohan began to catch on to her tricks and was able to anticipate her ambushes after a while. When they trained, Dasha would always go all out, using her expert fighting prowess to attack Gohan with fighting forms and movements he had never seen before. Needless to say, their fighting had left its mark on the surrounding landscape, and by the end of the week there were many craters in their usual battlefield and many chunks of rock were missing from the nearby mountains, trees knocked over in the forests.

On the day before the tournament, Videl was doing orbits around the river they had been training by, laughing in joy over her quick mastery of flight. She looked at Gohan, smiled at him and yelled, "Hey Gohan! The tournament starts tomorrow. Do you think you're ready to face me in the ring?"

Gohan chuckled and yelled back at her, "Don't worry. I can take you any day."

Videl landed next to him and looked up at him with a playful smirk. "Oh really? Well, I guess we'll find out tomorrow how well you can handle me big boy." she said, giving him a playful punch on the arm.

Gohan just giggled nervously and put his hand to the back of his head and grinned at her.

"Hey, since it's my last day of you teaching me, don't you think we should have a graduation flight?" she suddenly asked.

Gohan stopped giggling and then looked up at the sky, a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, I suppose I could give you a real tour of my home from a bird's eye view. How does that sound?" he suggested.

Videl smiled widely and answered, "That sounds perfect." She walked over next to him and said, "Alright then, lead the way Mr. Son."

Gohan took off into the air with Videl closely following him. Gohan began his tour with an overlook of a grassy valley. He stopped and pointed down at it and said, "I used to run around in that valley as a child, always trying to catch rabbits that lived there. Sometimes I would catch them and bring them back to their families, and that always made me very happy. It was a lot of fun."

Videl looked down at the valley and admired its beauty as she listened to Gohan's story. She saw a deer grazing in the grass and birds flying around in random directions. As she listened to Gohan, she found herself imagining him as a child running in the valley below them laughing happily, and she felt a soft smile grace her face at how perfect it felt to her.

They moved away from the valley and flew for a few minutes until they arrived by a mountainside with a beautiful waterfall falling off the top of the mountain, the mountain overlooking a lush forest, with the water falling into the middle of the forest into the nearby river. The clouds around the mountains added a sort of mysterious vibe to the view, which left a lasting impact on Videl.

"I used to climb this mountain all the time. Sometimes I would get stuck up here since I didn't know how to fly back then. I would sit up here for hours, crying for my father. He would always find me and we would fly around here together alongside some of the wildlife. It really makes me miss him." he finished with a slight hint of sadness in his voice.

They flew forward a small distance till they were a little ways into the forest when Gohan suddenly stopped and pointed at a single tree. The tree he was pointing at had a large hole in it, which looked rather weird to Videl since it didn't seem natural at all.

"When I was little, my mother and father took me for a walk in my stroller together. When they reached the top of a hill, they suddenly became distracted by something, and my stroller rolled away from them. As it gained speed, it steered itself toward this tree here. When the stroller reached the bottom of the hill, it hit a rock and ejected me from the inside, sending me flying towards this tree." he told her.

Videl involuntarily gasped at the frightening thought of a baby Gohan about to crash into a very solid tree, crying out in fear and how scared his parents must have felt. She found herself clinging onto his every word as he continued.

"My dad wasn't going to make it to me in time, and they both thought that I was going to be seriously hurt for sure. They later told me that that single moment had been one of the most terrifying things they had ever experienced. What happened next shocked them both. My one year old self suddenly stopped crying, and I began to glow with energy. I yelled out and a powerful energy blast escaped my body and blasted this tree, leaving the large hole in it. My dad said to me 7 years ago that this was an early hint to the awesome power I had in me, and that I had the potential to be far stronger than him someday."

Gohan looked into the distance and continued. "My dad has always fought his hardest to protect this Earth, and when he died he passed the torch onto me as the protector of the Earth, and to this day I stand ready to defend this place with my life."

Videl stared at him in awe and she suddenly saw Gohan in a new light. He was no longer the extremely talented nerd she thought he was since she had met him. To her he was a man who had come from a loving and peaceful family and was sent out into the world to do great things. He wasn't just a nerd, but the Gold Fighter and at that moment, the title had changed its meaning significantly to her and she found her fondness of the boy next to her rise dramatically.

"I can now why you tried to hide your identity from me all this time. You did it to protect this place. It's beautiful and that beauty should never be tarnished. All that publicity would have destroyed the peace and serenity of your home, a level of peace and happiness that I didn't think was possible." she said with passion.

Gohan turned to her and smiled, and then he walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms.

"There's one last thing I would like you to see." he said to her, looking her right in the eyes and causing her to blush. Gohan suddenly shot upwards at an incredible speed, slightly blurring Videl's vision. But Videl did not scream. She felt safe in the strong arms that were now holding her, and at that moment she didn't have a care in the world.

Gohan flew up through a cloud and stopped above the clouds, showing Videl a sight of the entire countryside shining under the blazing sun. She could see several forests and rivers flowing through each other, the wind blowing the clouds ever so slowly below them. Waterfalls were flowing down rocks and birds could be seen gliding in the air above the ground.

Videl gasped at the beauty of the sight before her. She had never seen anything so wondrous in her life. She turned her head to look up at the man carrying her and she was stunned by him. The slight mist that had clung to him from the cloud made the sunlight reflect off him, making him glow, enhancing his already handsome features.

"Hey, Videl, are you alright?" He noticed her staring and decided to check if she was okay. "Videl, why are you looking at me? Is there something on my face? Are you afraid of being this high up?"

Videl opened her mouth, still staring at him and she weakly replied, "No Gohan. Everything is perfect." She closed her mouth and smiled warmly at him and continued. "Its really beautiful up here you know. I'm a little jealous that I've never had something so beautiful in my life before."

Videl glanced down at the watch she was wearing and noticed that it was almost time for her to leave. "Gohan, I wish I could stay, but my dad requested that I go home soon. Do you think you can lower me a little? I don't think I can fly this high on my own yet." she said.

He nodded and replied, "Alright Videl." He lowered the both of them and let go of Videl.

"Tomorrow is the day we finally fight each other. I expect you to hold nothing back Gohan. From the Gold Fighter, I expect the fight of my life to happen in the ring tomorrow." she said.

Gohan chuckled and replied, "I wouldn't have it any other way Videl."

After he finished Videl looked down shyly and said quietly, "You've been a wonderful teacher Gohan. I'm glad that we've spent this time together. I'll never forget these past few days with you." She walked up to him and gave him a brief hug, then broke away from him. "But that won't stop me from pummeling you in front of everyone tomorrow. You better be ready when the time comes Gohan."

Gohan said nothing. Instead, he gave her a confident smile and gave her a thumbs up. Videl smiled and gave him a small wave before taking off in the direction of her home.

As Videl flew on the way home, she admired the scenery around her, all the birds chirping and deer frolicking below her. She may have needed to be home soon, but she was really taking her time in getting there.

Videl looked off to her left and suddenly stopped in shock. Slightly below her in the air a small distance away, she could see a stranger floating in mid air, watching her. Videl could see that it was a woman.

Her curiosity peaked, Videl started to fly towards her, but the woman gave her an angry glare and then disappeared from sight. Videl stopped and looked around for her, but she found nothing. Videl couldn't believe what she just saw, and after searching for a few minutes and not finding her, the only thing she had to say before she continued on home was, "Who the hell was she?"

That evening, Gohan laid on his back in his bed, staring up at his ceiling.

"Dasha never showed up today. She's concealing her energy so I can't find her, and she never came to train today. I can't understand why, it's the day before the tournament, why would she not attend on the last day of training?" he thought to himself.

"I wonder what happened that she didn't show up today?"

Somewhere in the nearby mountains, Dasha was angrily punching at the air while venting her frustrations.

"That bitch! She was all over him today, and to make matters worse he didn't even seem to mind it one bit! Has he forgotten already who his mate is destined to be? How dare he hold another woman!"

She angrily punched the wall behind her, leaving a large hole where her fist hit, a large crack forming along the wall from the hole.

"Just wait, tomorrow you're all mine, bitch! Tomorrow you'll feel the pain and anger of a scorned saiyan woman! I'll tear you to pieces!"

Dasha trained throughout the night and the next day, all of the Z fighters awoke and prepared to make their way to the world tournament, eager to be reunited with their long lost friend.

But the Z fighters were not the only ones who were making their way to the tournament. At that moment, two figures were traveling through space at light speed towards the planet Earth, both of them discussing their shared plan with each other.

"Are you sure they will be there today?" the first man asked.

"Oh yes. They have all gathered here for a tournament to find this planet's strongest warriors. The greatest fighters in the universe will all be in one place, and that is the place where our plan starts. We must head there quickly, Goku will be arriving there soon." the second man replied.

"I understand, Supreme Kai."

"Very good. Our plan to destroy Majin Buu starts today, Kibito."

**Author notes: Wow! I've finally made it to chapter 10. Nearly 4,000 hits in the first week, I honestly had not expected my 1****st**** story to be this successful. I'm also glad that Dasha has been received so well. This story has been so much fun for me to write, and I am looking forward to future installments in this story, so thank you for supporting me so far and I hope you continue to read and enjoy future chapters. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

At 9:00 A.M., the sky lit up with fireworks, the sound of their explosions, combined with the sound of gongs and the loud cheers of all the fighters in the crowd, signaled the beginning of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament.

"Welcome everyone, to the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament!" yelled the yellow haired announcer, his black sunglasses gleaming from the sunlight reflected off them with a large grin on his face.

"We've assembled the world's best fighters to this stadium today to determine who truly is the number one warrior in the world!"

The crowd erupted into another round of cheers, among them some of the Z fighters such as Goku, who was smiling widely and looking around at the competition around him, and Gohan stood next to him in his Great Saiyaman attire with a confident smile on his face as Videl stood next to him and observed him.

"Some of the world's strongest warriors are here, and he doesn't seem to have a care in the world. That smile of his looks really cute on him, even if he is in that dorky outfit." Videl thought as she watched Gohan. She looked over to Goku and she noticed the happiness that the father and son were sharing with each other on this day.

"He says his dad died 7 years ago, and yet he is standing here with Gohan. They look so close and happy to be reunited." Videl then unconsciously remembered a time that she felt the way that Gohan must be feeling right now. She remembered how her family used to be so close, when her dad would play with her out on a bright sunny day.

Videl felt a pang of sadness as she involuntarily remembered her mother. She was beautiful, with long smooth black hair and bright radiant blue eyes. She had a tall, slim figure and the most stunning smile that would take all of Videl's sadness away whenever she saw it. Suddenly, the memory of her mother ended and was replaced with the funeral that had been held when Videl was only 6 years old. That was the time that she recalled being the beginning of her and Hercule's bond strengthening into a very close and happy father and daughter relationship, until Hercule's victory as the world champion turned him into an egomaniac.

"But his father is here, so, is it possible for the same to happen to my mother? Could I have a day with her someday too?"

Her train of thought was interrupted when the crowd's cheering increased in volume as her father walked on stage and snatched the microphone from the announcer's hand.

"Hello everybody! I am your champion, HERCULE SATAN!" Hercule yelled, followed by his cocky laughter. The crowd cheered at their champion before quieting down to allow him to continue.

"This tournament is being held today to find out if there is indeed someone who is strong enough to defeat me, the world champion and savior. The one who defeated Cell!"

Down in the crowd, Gohan flinched in annoyance. "Liar." He thought to himself.

"I want nothing but the best for you all today, so give it your all in the tryouts, and give it even more in your battles today. Let's give the whole world a spectacular show they will never forget!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as their champion walked down from stage to start the punching machine tryouts.

About an hour later, the tryouts were almost finished and most of the Z fighters had already qualified, save for Gohan and Videl, who had yet to have their turn. They waited in line as the announcer called off people next in line for their audition.

"Next, contestant please."

Gohan and Videl watched as a woman walked in front of the punching machine. The men in the crowd began to laugh loudly, some even laughing at the thought of a woman as small as this one qualifying for the world tournament.

"I don't understand what's so funny. I mean, they all saw what 18 did to the machine before, right Videl?" Gohan asked.

"Pfff, the cockiness of men Gohan." She replied.

The woman raised her fist and unleashed the hardest punch she could muster. What happened next stunned everyone in the crowd, including the combat hardened Gohan. As her punch hit the machine, the metal caved in and a large shockwave left into the ground from underneath the machine. It traveled at lightning speed towards the rear wall of the facility and impacted with a loud bang that left a large hole in the wall. The men in the building all collectively gasped as the men running the tryouts scrambled to replace the broken machine.

Her eyes widened, Videl turned to Gohan to find out what just happened. "Who is she Gohan?"

Gohan looked at the back of the woman's head with a serious expression on his face and said, "I believe you two have already met."

"That's right Gohan." Dasha turned around and looked at the pair. She smiled cockily at Gohan and continued. "I think we can all agree that I'll be fighting in the ring today." She lowered her voice to a seductive tone and said, "I look forward to our fight later." Dasha then glared at Videl with obvious hatred in her eyes and pointed at her. "I'm also looking forward to destroying you in the ring myself. I assure you, I will show no mercy, and prove who the better woman is. So be ready, Videl."

Dasha turned and joined the other qualifying contestants, leaving a confused Videl and a serious Gohan.

"Gohan, what did she mean by, "Prove who the better woman is."? What exactly is her problem with me?"

Gohan looked at Videl with the serious expression evident on his face through the sunglasses. "I think I know what is happening, and I don't think any good can come of it. I don't know what she's planning, but I want you to be careful out there today Videl."

Videl smiled happily at his concern for her and said, "Alright, I will be."

After the qualifying rounds were finished and the matches were decided in who would verse who, the fighters were allowed ten minutes to prepare.

Two figures hiding in the back of the building were surveying each of the contestants, when they looked at each other.

"I think it's time to introduce ourselves, Kibito."

"Very well, master." replied Kibito

The Z fighters, who were quietly waiting for the tournament to begin, were all sitting in a corner of the building when the Supreme Kai and his servant walked up to them.

"Hello everyone. I do hope that your matches go well today. We'll both be watching with extreme interest." said Supreme Kai.

"Thanks stranger and good luck to you too." replied Goku happily.

"Humph, you're seriously wasting your time here. If you believe a weakling like you stands a chance against a Saiyan warrior, then I advise you be ready to be scarred for the rest of your life. You won't last long here." said a cocky Vegeta.

"Really? Well, I wouldn't jump the gun so quickly my friend, but if you would be so kind, would you allow me to give you all some advice?" asked Supreme Kai.

"If you must." sighed Vegeta.

"Be wary of who you are facing today. Some may not be here to play for fame and fortune." said Supreme Kai in a serious tone. When he finished, he and Kibito turned around and walked away from the group, back to their corner. As they walked, they passed by and looked from the corners of their eyes at 2 large, bald, muscled men with strange markings on their foreheads.

"What useless advice. Why do I even bother coming to these things if I can't expect anyone to even come close to matching me?" said Vegeta.

"Because maybe this time you might actually hurt me for once." giggled Goku.

"SHUT UP KAKAROT!" yelled Vegeta angrily.

Outside, a gong was sounded and the tournament announcer entered the building.

"Is everyone ready to begin? If so, please be ready to enter the ring when you hear your number. Good luck and give it your all everyone. You are the best in the world, and now it's time for you to show it."

The announcer walked out into the center of the ring and raised the microphone to his mouth.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The moment you have all been waiting for has finally arrived! The 25th World Martial Arts Tournament begins today! Please welcome your first contestants, number 5 and number 16!"

Back in the building, Videl heard her number being called, and she stood up and walked towards the ring.

"Videl!" yelled Gohan.

She stopped and turned back to him. Gohan gave her a thumbs up and said, "You'll do great out there today. I'll be watching." he said as he smiled confidently.

Videl gave a smile of touched happiness and replied, "Thank you Gohan. I'm glad your confidence in me is so great." she turned around and continued walking. As she moved she said back to Gohan, "I'll be thinking of you out there today."

Out in the stadium, Videl walked onto the ring and looked off to the other side at her opponent. Her eyes widened as she gasped in fear.

On the other side, Dasha gave a feral grin and said in a low voice, "The fun starts from the get go huh? I'll take my time with you, little girl."

**Author notes: After a long absence, I have decided to return to writing this story. I have also made the decision to lower this story's rating due to the fact that my future plans for this story do not match the requirements for an M rating.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Ladies and gentlemen! The first match is about to begin! Our combatants are, VIDEL vs. DASHA!" yelled the announcer.

A gong sounded and the audience surrounding the ring erupted into thunderous cheers. Dasha looked at Videl and assumed a fighting stance.

"I really don't know what Gohan sees in a weak human woman, aside from the pretty face of yours." said Dasha calmly with an obvious hint of venom in her tone.

"Look, I don't know who you are or how you know Gohan, but I can see the reason why you hate me so much. But I'll have you know, I'm the daughter of the world champ. Beating me won't be as easy as you think." replied Videl.

"Oh, my tail quivers in fear." she said with heavy sarcasm. "Just stay quiet. This will be over before you know it."

"I'm tired of this. I'm done putting up with your feud with me over Gohan. I'm finishing this now, and you'll stay away from me and him. I'll make sure of it." Growled Videl as she assumed her fighting stance.

Dasha grinned at Videl's defiance and said, "On second thought, I take it back. Don't be quiet. I want to hear your screams and cries for mercy as I break you."

The gong rung again and the announcer raised the microphone to his mouth.

"If both fighters are ready, then begin!"

Videl twisted her foot and pushed off as she flew at top speed towards Dasha. Just as she reached Dasha, she twisted her body and stuck her foot out at her as she continued to speed towards her faster than a bullet. To Videl, time seemed to momentarily slow down, and then stop altogether as her body was frozen in midair. In her confusion, she looked at Dasha, who had a confident yet sinister smirk on her face as she slowly glided behind Videl. Videl followed her and as she watched her slow movement, she noticed that everyone in the crowd was frozen as well. Videl felt a gloved hand gently grab her throat, and then she felt her body slowly begin to move forward again. Her slow speed gradually built back up, as time returned to normal and her body took off at top speed again. But Dasha grip on her never let up, and she felt her neck snap back as all her momentum was suddenly killed and her body jerked from the sudden stop. Pain shot through her entire body, and she let out a loud scream as the crowd looked on in confusion and horror.

"What the hell just happened to Videl?" yelled the terrified announcer into his microphone. "Dasha appeared to be on the receiving end of one of Videl's devastating Eagle Kick, but she somehow managed to grab Videl from behind and make a devastating blow to Videl using her own attack against her." He continued his play by play as the crowd began to boo at the injury suffered by their champion's only daughter. "Stranger still, our cameras never picked up any movement, so we have no footage of any way she may have used to hurt Videl without even attacking her!"

Gohan, who was watching along with the others from the sidelines, turned to his dad in desperation for an explanation.

"Dad, did you see what happened? I wasn't able to follow her at all either. She didn't move at all."

"I don't know son." answered Goku with a serious expression on his face. "But it's painfully obvious that she's out of her league in this fight. With an opponent whose movements are untraceable, that puts her at a very serious disadvantage."

"But there's still a chance right?" asked Gohan.

Goku paused a minute before answering his son. "There's still a chance. But she'll have to do it with special tactics, not complex fighting moves."

Back in the ring, Dasha stood over a gasping Videl, still grasping her neck as she felt the muscles within contract rapidly to receive much needed oxygen. She bent down to Videl's ear and whispered, "Do you like it? You can't hit something in time, if it can stop time. A special technique I developed during my many years of exile. All your attacks are completely useless, as you'll never be able to perform them fast enough to hit me."

Videl breathed in deep and summoned up all the strength she could. She suddenly kicked out at Dasha, who let go of her neck and gracefully dodged the kick. Videl quickly jumped back onto her feet and assumed another fighting stance as she raised her fists in front of her face. As quick as she could, Videl unleashed a left hook at Dasha, who raised her right arm to block the punch. Videl then felt herself freeze up again as she watched Dasha quickly move around behind her again. She then felt a sharp kick to the back of her legs, and as soon as the attacked impacted, she felt her legs crumple as she stood on her knees.

"Look at you. You're nothing, nothing when placed against a superior being, you little worm." said Dasha coldly as she raised her foot and kicked Videl hard against the back of her head, sending her flying across the ring as she landed face first on the hard ceramic floor.

"C'mon, I'm starting to tire of this slaughter." Dasha yelled at Videl from the other side of the ring. "I won't stop this fight myself. I need to break you, defeat you in every way in order to take what's mine. I can't give you mercy myself; you have to ask for it."

Videl placed her hands against the floor of the ring and slowly pushed herself to her feet and turned to face Dasha. She gasped when she turned around, for Dasha was already in front of her face, which caused Videl to involuntarily flinch. Dasha then threw a punch at Videl's face, which snapped sideways upon impact, then felt herself freeze again. Dasha went behind Videl and elbowed her in the back. Time resumed and Videl stumbled forward before freezing again. Dasha run around to her front, leaped into the air and spun kicked Videl in the face, causing Videl to stumble backward, when she froze up once more. Dasha landed on her feet and performed a low spinning kick that knocked Videl off her feet when time resumed. Videl's body was now in the air parallel with the ground, when time stopped again. Her descent to the ground stopped as Dasha grabbed both her arms and legs, and forcefully slammed Videl's back down on her knee as time started up again.

Videl screamed as the crowd jeered at the brutality they were witnessing. The play by play from the announcer was broadcasted throughout the stadium at a high volume, but none of it was heard by Videl.

"I… can't do this." thought a defeated Videl. "She won't let up unless I give in, and I can't stop her or even attack back. This fight is impossible."

Dasha threw Videl off her knee onto the floor again and watched as Videl's body rolled onto its back as Videl's face faced towards the sky with her eyes closed.

"She wants Gohan. She'll take him away. I'll never see him again. She won't allow me too. I can't even have a chance with him, because there is another who will never let our relationship happen. Oh Gohan, I'm sorry. I've grown to like you so much in the short time we've known each other. But it looks like that time is up." Tears began to fall from her eyes. "It can't be over yet. It hasn't even begun yet."

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" cackled Dasha in delight at the sight of her competition's broken body. "As I thought. You're nothing! You're not worthy to be fighting against a Saiyan, let alone be with one! You're pathetic performance delights me so much, my tail is wagging!"

Videl's eyes opened wide at Dasha's confident exclamation. "A tail?" Videl thought to herself in surprise. Videl turned her head to see that Dasha's tail was indeed wagging behind her. "She has a tail?!"

Videl then recalled something Gohan had once told her during one of their training sessions. They had been continuing her flying lessons and were learning how to control speed when Videl asked Gohan a question that had been bugging her. "Hey Gohan? I have something to ask you. Earlier when I was looking for you, I went into your room. I didn't know where you were, so I waited for a while. I looked around and I saw a picture of you when you were little. Your dad was holding you, and in the picture you had a tail. Why is that?"

Gohan turned to Videl with a look of combined worry and fear on his face as the breeze blew his hair away from his eyes. "Umm, oh, that. That was just something I was born with. It was really sensitive, so my parents had it removed one day. But that was a long time ago."

"What do you mean by sensitive?" inquired Videl.

"Well, whenever anyone would touch it, I would feel incredibly weak, so weak in fact that I wasn't able to move at all. It was such a large weakness that it threatened my life several times, so my parents removed it."

The memory faded as Videl's thoughts returned to the fight at hand.

"She has a tail just like Gohan did in the picture! Does she have the same condition he had?"

Dasha began to walk towards Videl again. When she stood over Videl, Dasha bent down and grabbed her face hard and hoisted her off the ground. Videl took this as her opportunity to strike and grabbed Dasha's tail. She closed her hands around the furry object and squeezed hard. At first, it seemed as if nothing happened, but then she heard a gasp and felt the hand gripping her face loosen as Dasha fell to her knees.

"How… dare… you… attack… my only weakness!" Dasha let out in small breaths.

Videl ignored her and pulled her fist back. She cried out loud as she punched Dasha as hard as she could, all the while maintaining her iron grip on Dasha's tail.

"I… won't… let… you… stop… me!" said Videl with each punch. "He isn't yours and he never will be!"

Videl kept up her assault on the paralyzed Dasha as she pushed her towards the edge of the ring.

"I'll kill you for this." Growled a very angry Dasha.

"Like hell you will. And I'll say this to you only once." Videl looked deep into Dasha's eyes with burning hatred and said, "Stay away from my Gohan!"

Videl gave one final punch and let go of Dasha's tail as she fell out of the ring and hit the ground.

The crowd collectively gasped and the entire stadium went silent. The announcer looked at the scene before him and dumbly raised the microphone to his mouth.

"The match is over, and the winner appears to be, Videl Satan.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After Videl was declared the victor of the match, she limped back to join the Z fighters, where she was greeted by a relieved Gohan.

"Videl, I saw the whole thing! I'm so glad that you were able to make it to the next round."

Videl leaned herself into Gohan and gave him a hug as she used his body to support herself. She looked up into his eyes with a smile and said, "Do me a favor and make your match quick. I need to talk to you."

Gohan smiled and nodded in understanding. Videl then stood up and quickly gave Gohan a small kiss on the cheek. Gohan's mouth gaped open slightly as Videl limped past him and went towards the doctor and various nurses waiting to treat her injuries. Gohan blushed as he watched her leave.

Approximately 10 minutes later, Gohan walked away from the ring, victorious in his match against the giant Pintar, who towered over him and worn a turban on his head. A gentle (for a saiyan) punch to the gut sent Pintar staggering until he fell out of the ring, making Gohan the victor. When he reentered the building, he was greeted by the rest of the Z fighters, who all gave him short congratulations on his easy victory. Gohan spotted Videl waiting for him, leaning against the wall by the back door, and walked over to her.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"A couple of things." she replied. She grabbed his gloved hand, opened the door behind her and pulled him outside and shut the door behind them. Goku turned around right before they left and watched as they walked out of the building. "Huh. I wonder where they're going?" he said out loud.

"Isn't it obvious Kakarot?" smirked Vegeta. "He's getting to know his future mate better."

"I can't believe it. I lost. I lost everything. My pride, and my only chance at happiness."

When the match between Videl and herself had ended in her defeat, Dasha weakly walked away from the ring due to her numb tail, but didn't head back to rejoin the rest of the contestants. Instead, she had walked out of the stadium all together and summoned her strength that was slowly returning to her and took to the sky. As she left, two men watched her with a white device in their hand, and discussed the match they had witnessed with each other.

"Good riddance. Someone with exponentially superior strength losing to someone so inferior is unacceptable to fuel Majin Buu's revival." said Yamu to his partner Spopovich.

"Ha ha ha! Did you see her face? She's so embarrassed, she can't even show herself to everyone in here!" laughed Spopovich idiotically.

"Yes, but her mind has now been made vulnerable, and vulnerability makes manipulation much easier to perform." said a high pitched voice in both of the dynamically dumb duo's heads.

"Ah, master Babidi, what do you suggest we do? There are far stronger people than her here whose energy is just ready to steal." said Yamu to his master.

"Silence Yamu. I feel that she may serve as the most important part of my plan yet. Her position is perfect."

Back in his ship, the wizard Babidi cut off his conversation with his underlings and turned to his right hand man, the demon king Dabura.

"Master, if I may be so bold, how exactly will this female help out our cause? She was unable to achieve victory in a fight so heavily in her favor. May I request an explanation?"

"Certainly Dabura. Think about it. A skilled fighter with an above average power level for this planet is now wallowing in self-pity over a defeat suffered from a much weaker opponent. To top it off, she has a connection to some of this planet's most powerful inhabitants. Didn't you notice when Spopovich and Yamu were performing reconnaissance her interactions with the young man and her opponent. Now we can use her moment of weakness to our advantage. All it takes is a little convincing."

Dabura smiled devilishly. "I understand master."

Babidi turned back to his crystal ball, and an image of Dasha sitting on the roof of a building, her head hanging down appeared.

"Time to go to work." Babidi's eyes flashed red, and then the crystal ball flashed red.

"I lost. I lost to her. I lost him. I'll kill her. I'll kill her. I'll kill her." Dasha mumbled through the tears streaming down her eyes.

"No. He would never let me. He'd kill me. But I can't hurt Gohan. She's untouchable. Gohan is too strong for me. There's nothing I can do."

"Is that so?" a high pitched voice said in Dasha's head. She gasped and her head shot upwards. She looked around for any sign of life, but there was no one on top of the building with her. "Who was that? Who said that!" she yelled.

"My name is Babidi. I am the greatest wizard in the entire universe. I know that you feel helpless. That there is no hope left for you. But I have a proposition for you."

"What do you want? Get out of my head! Leave me ALONE!" Dasha screamed at the top of her lungs as she clutched her head and hovered in midair.

"Work for me, temporarily of course, and I can make everything you desire happen. I can give you immense power! I can give you the abilities to improve your life. Just follow my commands, and I will follow up on my end of the bargain."

"How can you just turn it all around?" she asked. "That bitch stands between me and my happy life, and there's nothing anyone can do about it! What possible answer can you "magically" give me?" she asked angrily.

Babidi grinned and raised his hands to his crystal ball. "Just watch."

Dasha screamed as her body lurched uncontrollably forward. She could feel her body heating up painfully and her vision blurred and the pain made her see red. Electricity crackled and popped around her as her body suddenly and violently shot straight up and become rigid. Then her arms straightened out sideways as her scream reached an even higher pitch and increased in volume. Yellow light began to emit from her eyes, then her mouth until it enveloped her whole body. The light brightened, then sucked back into Dasha's body, which fell and crashed back onto the roof of the building.

"There. You are now mine to command. You will do everything I say."

Dasha stood up slowly and looked at herself. What she saw amazed her. Her body was emitting a yellow aura that was making a pulsing sound over and over. Every now and then electricity would pop inside the aura. She looked at her arms. They had increased slightly in muscle mass, but the strength she could feel in them were much greater than they seemed to contain. The same applied to her legs. Her hair was now messier than it had been before, and it was standing on end a little, with the biggest change being that it had turned a golden blonde. Her eyes were now a deep turquoise color, and they held a sadistically happy look in them as a demonic grin spread across Dasha's lips.

"What will you have me do first, master?" she asked in a slightly insane delighted voice.

"Ah, good. You're complying. I want you to kill Spopovich and Yamu, quietly, and then take the energy absorption device from their bodies. That way that rat Supreme Kai won't expect our attack and be able to prepare the others for an assault. He'll be completely caught off guard. We will have to lure those people out to a place where I hold the advantage, so I have devised a way for you to bring them to me. I will instruct you after you have finished off my underlings."

Dasha laughed a low laugh as she followed Babidi's command and flew back to the tournament stadium.

After leaving the stadium, Videl had told Gohan to take a short flight with her. They were travelling at a slow, relaxed speed when Videl began to ask Gohan the questions on her mind.

"Gohan, that woman that I fought was not a normal fighter. She has abilities I've never seen before, much like you do. She has also mentioned your name several times, and was even the one who unintentionally revealed to me that you were the gold fighter. Please tell me all that you know about her. I want to know how she knows so much about you, and what she is to you."

Gohan gulped nervously and began his long winded explanation. He explained how Dasha was really a saiyan and the abilities a saiyan was capable of. Gohan paused in his story when he got to the part of how she knew him and what that really entailed.

"I really don't know how to explain this to you easily, Videl." he said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Gohan, please don't hide anything from me." She stopped flying and grabbed Gohan's face and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss lasted for a full 7 seconds before they parted. Videl looked at Gohan with her shiny blue eyes and whispered, "You can trust me."

Gohan breathed deeply and explained his saiyan heritage, and how Dasha had been seeking him out as a mate, as she was left with only him as an option in the whole universe.

"Do you feel anything for her, Gohan?" asked Videl.

"I admit I am attracted to her. I guess there's no helping it due to my nature." replied Gohan honestly as he placed his trust in Videl.

"And what about me?" she asked shyly.

Gohan looked at her with a smile on his face as the wind blew through his hair. "I think you're the best person I've ever met in my life. You're strong, smart, and beautiful. You are a good person and I feel a deep attraction to you as well Videl. Especially your eyes. They just pull me in with how vibrant and full of life they are."

"Good answer." she said as she hovered over to him and kissed him again. "I have one last question. You said your dad died 7 years ago, and yet he is here with us at the tournament today. How is that possible?"

"Oh that's an easy question. The Kais allowed him to come back for one day due to all his past services in life. He has quite a large bit of influence in the afterlife."

"Gohan? Is the same thing possible for my mother? Can she come back for a day as well?"

Gohan looked away from her and thought for a bit before answering her. "I suppose if my dad said something to the Kais, they might allow it. I'd say that it's very likely that that could happen. Why do you ask?"

Videl looked down in sadness as she quickly told Gohan how her mom had died when she was little, and how she desperately wanted to see her again.

"If that's your reason, then I'd say your chances of seeing her are very high. My dad has a way with words with the Kais, and your reason is fairly innocent, so I don't see much reason for them to deny your request."

Videl smiled widely and laughed as she hugged Gohan. "That's wonderful. I can't tell you how happy this makes me. It's unbelievable."

An explosion of light and sound was heard in the distance, and the two looked towards the source of the disturbance and saw that it was fireworks coming from the stadium, indicating the start of the second round.

"That was fast. I suppose we better hurry up and go back." said Videl.

"Yeah. Let's go." said Gohan.

In a hallway in the building housing the fighters in the tournament, a muffled scream rang out, but no one heard it as the second of a pair of bodies slumped to the floor, before being dragged out of sight.

Dasha emerged from the shadows with a demonic look on her face as she held Yamu's energy drainer in her hands. "I'm going to enjoy this next part.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The second round of the World Martial Arts tournament will now begin! Our first contestants have now been decided, and their numbers are number 5 and number 9!"

Gohan gasped in shock as he realized what the announcer had just said.

"Gohan, what's wrong? Who am I facing now?"

"Number 9. That's… my number."

Videl gasped as a referee quickly ushered the two outside before she could reply.

"Our second match is now ready to start! Our contestants are, VIDEL vs. GOHAN!"

The crowd erupted into applause as both fighters took their places in the ring. Gohan had a sad look on his face as he assumed his fighting stance.

"Hey Gohan. Cheer up. I don't want you to hold back on me. Even if we may have feelings for each other, don't let it stop you from doing your best today." said Videl cheerfully as she too assumed her stance.

Gohan smiled in relief. "She's so great." he thought to himself. "Alright Videl. You've got a deal." he replied.

The announcer raised the microphone to his lips. "If both fighters are ready, then begin!" he yelled as a gong rang out.

Suddenly, everyone froze. The match didn't start as all movement ceased. Loud laughter rang out loud, and a bright yellow light flashed out into the stadium. Dasha appeared in the very center of the ring, and looked over at Gohan and walked over to him.

"Dasha… is a super saiyan." thought Gohan as his body remained stationary. He looked up at her forehead. "Wait, she didn't have that M on her before. Where did she get it?"

Dasha looked into Gohan's eyes with a smirk on her face as she placed a gloved hand on Gohan's cheek.

"Don't be so hasty on your decision. I think you'll find that you are quickly running out of options." she said in a low tone so that only he could hear. She then walked away from him and towards Videl. Dasha walked behind her and faced Gohan.

"I suggest you take one last good look, for you may never see this face again." she said sadistically. A bright white light formed in her hand. When it diminished, the energy drainer remained in her hand.

Dasha chuckled as she stuck the needle end into Videl's side. A faint light emitted from where she was pierced as Videl felt herself become weaker.

"No. Her energy is getting weaker. Dasha's killing her. I can't move. I can't stop this."

After a few seconds, the light vanished and Dasha removed the drainer from Videl and looked at the power gauge. "Hmm. It's not much, but it'll help get the job done." she said out loud.

Dasha looked directly at Gohan and announced, "She's coming with me. If you want to save her, I suggest you follow. But trust me, Gohan. She's not worth the time or effort. You'll that for yourself soon enough and come to your senses."

Dasha then grabbed Videl and took off into the sky at a high speed that was almost impossible to follow with her new power increase.

Gohan felt himself able to move again after a full minute passed. As soon as he did, he screamed and took off after the two. Back on the sidelines, the Supreme Kai gathered the Z fighters. "I was caught off guard! Babidi tricked me. Everyone, come with me. I'll explain on the way."

The Z fighters took to the air in a chase after Dasha, with Gohan taking the lead. His body was trembling in anger as he poured all his energy into going as fast as he could.

"DASHA! LET VIDEL GO NOW!" he yelled in extreme rage as a burst of energy sent him sailing across the sky and out of sight.


End file.
